Sous le ciel aveugle de Paris
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Durant cette semaine de la mode qui se déroule dans la magnifique capitale française, après qu'Andy et Christian aient partagé ce dîner, les deux protagonistes terminent la suite de cette soirée dans cette hôtel du 7ème arrondissement, passant inévitablement la nuit ensemble. Les lendemains réservent souvent de mauvaise surprises qui nous désaveuglent. Soudainement, on revoit!
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la première fois que je m'invite dans ce fandom, film, non livre, ne l'ayant jamais lu, que j'ai aimé, en postant une fan fiction, pour la toute première fois, donc, au sein de cet univers, m'étant inspirée du film. J'espère que cette histoire sera susceptible de pouvoir retenir votre attention en tant que lecteur et vous donner l'envie de commenter. J'ai éprouvé le désir d'en écrire une, suite à une fan fiction lue ici, que j'ai commentée, appréciée, terminant d'écrire la mienne il y a deux jours, au bout d'un mois tout juste, dont celle-ci compote sept chapitres, moyennement explicite, ayant voulu conservé au mieux, le caractère des personnages. Vous retrouverez des dialogues tirés du film qui ont été inclus pour les besoins de l"histoire.**

 **Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de continuer la soirée que passe Andy Sachs et Christian Thompson, lors de cette semaine de la mode à Paris, à son hôtel, dont il vante le charme, au cours de ce face à face élégamment, sagement entreprenant, qui se déroule dans la galerie d'art où travaille Lily,l'amie d'Andy, pendant ce vernissage. Je vous laisse en compagnie, pour commencer, du prologue ainsi que du premier chapitre, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **Déclaration de et de non responsabilité:**

 _ **Univers d'origine appartenant exclusivement à son auteur, Lauren Weisberger ainsi que pour la transposition sur écran de ce roman, au réalisateur, David Frankel. Mon unique imagination est responsable de cette création écrite.**_

* * *

Prologue

Neon heart, day-glow eyes

Néon du cœur, yeux aux lueurs du jour

A city lit by fireflies

Une ville éclairée par les lucioles

They're advertising in the skies

Elles sont des signaux dans les cieux

For people like us

Pour des gens comme nous

And I miss you when you're not around

Et tu me manques quand tu n'es pas dans les alentours

I'm getting ready to leave the ground...

Je me tiens prêt à quitter le sol...

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh

Oh you look so beautiful tonight

Oh tu es tellement belle ce soir

In the city of blinding lights

Dans la ville aux lumières aveuglantes

Don't look before you laugh

Ne regarde pas avant de rire

Look ugly in a photograph

Je suis moche en photo

Flash bulbs purple irises

Le flash des ampoules rend les iris violets

The camera can't see

L'appareil photo ne peut pas le voir

I've seen you walk unafraid

Je t'ai vu marcher sans peur

I've seen you in the clothes you made

Je t'ai vu dans les vêtements que tu as conçus

Can you see the beauty inside of me?

Peux-tu voir la beauté en moi ?

What happened to the beauty I had inside of me ?

Qu'est-t-il arrivé à la beauté que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi ?

* * *

 _J'ai été totalement ébloui par une lumière aveuglante qui m'a tendu ses bras pour mieux y tomber, m'élevant vers son ciel afin de me faire quitter mon confort habituel avant que je n'en chute librement, pour mieux ainsi me faire atterrir sur cette bonne vieille terre sans que je ne m'écrase sur son sol. J'ai retrouvé cette beauté fidèle en moi, pouvant la ressentir à l'intérieur de ma peau avec laquelle je fus conçue. Pièce unique à la mode de chez moi. Je remarche sans crainte à présent, ne me souciant plus d'incessants, assaillants tracas, devenus à mon esprit insignifiants._

 _Je conserve cependant une reconnaissance envers cette immersion enrichissante au sein de cet univers féroce de cette vogue._

 _Merci à vous, Miranda…_

Dans le quartier médiéval, rue Frédéric Sauton, 5ème arrondissement, voie située dans le quartier de la Sorbonne, Christian et moi longeâmes, tout en discutant intelligemment, celui-ci plaçant sa connaissance culturelle bien infusée en citant cette poétesse, écrivain, dramaturge, féministe américaine, Gertrude Stein.

« - _L'Amérique est mon pays mais c'est à Paris que je me sens chez moi._ »

J'en ris modérément, pensant vraiment qu'il classait ce type de déclaration intellectuelle dans des casiers de son cerveau, les ressortant pour des filles sensibles à ce genre de cour, celles conservant leur naïveté, crédulité. Néanmoins, il faut confesser qu'on ne peut y être indifférente lorsqu'on s'intéresse à une matière grise qui s'alimente très convenablement. Je le suis, l'étais à son contact, ne buvant, cependant pas, idiotement, ses belles paroles, du moins pas dans sa globalité.

« - _C'est vrai, c'est vrai._ » sans s'offusquer de mon ricanement non tellement moqueur mais par pure nervosité due à un esprit un tantinet pris de vin.

Une auréole rayonnant d'un charme indiscutable, par son aisance générale, encerclait le sommet de sa tête pleine.

Notre dame de paris se profilait an arrière-plan derrière nous, avant d'échanger finalement notre appréciation mutuelle, envoyant au diable les conventions d'un comportement sage et violer les règles séantes, en commettant ce délit d'hameçonnage, sanctionné habituellement par une certaine moralité, rue de la Bûcherie.

Je me laisse tourner, main resserrée autour du lampadaire noir au style parisien, mon corps réalisant deux tours, précision de ma mémoire embrouillée tandis qu'une initiative déloyale, audacieuse se rapproche en ma direction dangereusement sans que je le réalise, excepté lors de l'impact culoté qui entrechoque avec fulgurance ma bouche encore miroitante d'un rubis nommé désir. Cette surprise affectueuse stoppa, abrégeant, mon manège corporel au rythme lent, circulaire. Troublée, prise au piège du dépourvu, le mouvement furtif de ses lèvres sur les miennes déstabilisées, y répondant sans trop de maladresse, fut, en toute franchise un fondant, exquis délice empli d'un insistant toupet. Me confondant en prétextes, ceux-ci ne réussissant pas à repousser la volonté très motivée des assiduités au témoignage explicite déposé sur mes lèvres, de Christian Thompson, qui n'entendait que mon oui silencieux, l'arrangeant et non mon non faiblement convaincant, s'en moquant. Ma bouche se pressa contre la sienne, ne pouvant lutter davantage face à mon envie de poursuivre les prolongations chaleureuses dans le secteur de ce 7ème arrondissement.

Emportée au sein de cet enlacement ferme, fougueux, qui me fit perdre la tête, je me laissais transporter, guider jusqu'au futur antre à coucher, par ce charmeur de conquérant qui m'avait obtenu, bien eu, d'ailleurs. Mon esprit se remis à tourner tel un carrousel après notre arrivée là-bas. Je m'en étais entichée. Où l'on pouvait m'envoyer en course, nos chemins se croisaient presque constamment, inévitablement, me servant de la providence une fois, quand celle-ci se présenta sur un affichage rouge et blanc collé sur un bus qui roulait par-là, au moment de sortir de Smith and Wollensky, un restaurant spécialiste du steak. New-York écrit en gros caractère noir, logé dans l'espace vierge, seulement, inscrit au-dessus, dans l'encart écarlate. Shakespeare dans le garage par Christian Thompson. Titre couvert d'orange, évocateur. Une sollicitation auprès de lui, initiative de force majeure de ma part. Ces routes qui tissaient des liens, annonçaient les prémices de ce changement de cap, qui se concrétisait ce soir-là. Vertige de l'attirance physique, prête à être consommée à température idéale ! Trinquons-y !

* * *

Ce souvenir, je te l'rends

Des souvenirs tu sais, j'en ai tellement

Ce souvenir je te l'prends

Des souvenirs comme ça, j'en veux tout l'temps

Si par erreur la vie nous sépare

Je l'sortirai d'mon tiroir

J'rêve les yeux ouverts, ça m'fait du bien

Ça n'va pas plus loin

J'veux pas voir derrière puisque j'en viens

Vivement demain

J'te l'dirai jamais, jamais assez

Tout c'que tu fais m'fait d'l'effet

J'rêve les yeux ouverts, ça m'fait du bien

Ça n'va pas plus loin

J'veux pas voir derrière puisque j'en viens

Vivement demain

Tous les jours se ressemblent à présent

Tu me manques terriblement...

* * *

The City Of Blinding Lights, chanson utilisée, extraite du film, composée par U2, album How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb 2004 (traduction sur lacoccinnellepointnet)

Les Yeux ouverts entendu dans le diable s'habille en Prada bien sûr, chanté par Enzo, Enzo, album du même nom, 1990


	2. Chapter 1

Après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre, aménagement, pièces, comparables à ceux d'un appartement cosy de trois pièces, l'étreinte se précipita en ma direction d'une manière empressée, m'enveloppant dans l'imminence avec fougue. Mes bras qui s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour de son écharpe, ses mains plaçaient de chaque côté de mon visage, reproduisant à un détail près, la scène du baiser dans cette rue. Je reprenais la remarque, mentalement, exprimée sincèrement par Emily, soulignant sur ses lèvres cette satisfaction C'est divin ! Avant que je ne sois envoyée, le début du calvaire, chez Calvin Klein pour aller chercher les premières courses vestimentaires, nageant complètement à ce moment, début de la phase critique de mon apprentissage, dans l'ignorance en matière de fringue, adjectif grossier que ma langue avait osée employer, me valant d'être rabaissée par Miranda, vexée par mon indifférence, décontraction naturelle, portées envers cet accessoire que l'on appelle ceinture. J'ai vraiment cru que sa chair allait se séparer de son visage. Quel regard offusqué lancé sur moi ! Quant à celui de Christian, à cet instant, celui-ci était empli d'un désir crépitant, dilatant ses pupilles, réaction qui révèle une envie de posséder ce que l'on convoite. J'étais devenue l'objet unique de son attention, une vive source d'inspiration pour l'homme. Son âme d'écrivain en veille devait sûrement lui en insuffler. Qu'il le note ! Baiser, étreinte se rompirent en douceur, ce charmeur pris ses distances, sourire éclatant étalé sur les lèvres, tout en retirant son manteau, désenroulant son écharpe, avant de me proposer de commander du champagne, passage au tutoiement, étant donné notre rapprochement. Pourquoi nous nous serions encombrés de continuer une telle formalité en terme de politesse ? Son naturel franc, si l'on peut dire, l'en dispensait de toute manière. La suite logique.

-Disposée pour m'accompagner à déguster une coupe ?

-Volontiers, oui.

L'aisance malicieuse de sa bouche m'était devenue contagieuse, sans que la mienne n'étende ce trait de tempérament. J'ôtais à mon tour, mon manteau, abandonnant la panoplie complète contre le froid extérieur, le tout déposé sur le grand coussin beige du canapé, installé dans la partie salon tandis que Christian en profitait pour passer commande rapidement, le cru pétillant de luxe à la française, livré quatre, cinq minutes plus tard, servi uniquement par ses soins et non par celui du garçon d'étage à qui il remit un pourboire agréable, ne sachant le montant de la somme que je ne demandais pas, m'en moquant comme ma première paire de Jimmy Choo malgré ce que Emily avait pu sous-entendre dans sa chambre d'hôpital _Tu as vendu ton âme au diable._ Miranda ? Elle l'aurait pris de quiconque sans hésiter si cela lui aurait convenu. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, lui déclarant même, sachant qu'elle m'en voulait de la remplacer. Je n'en portais, toutefois pas, durant cette soirée présente et mon âme…. Vendu, oui, à un tentateur. Accordez-moi miséricorde ! Nous avions tinté nos flûtes, nous tenant debout, extrêmement proches de la console laquée d'un noir, de gris, ma mémoire n'ayant mémorisé le coloris du meuble attenant au canapé, car détail qui m'était totalement insignifiant, n'y accordant une principale importance. Je n'avais pas cédé pour relever le style, la marque, le type du mobilier. Aucune compétence en connaissance de décoration d'intérieur. Ni le lieu, ni le moment, à tout instant. Pas si gentille que je l'aurais suspecté, qu'il l'aurait pensé.

« - _Ça tombe bien._ » m'avait-il répondu sur les marches que tant de monde influent avait foulé pour ce gala, mettant à l'honneur le magazine.

Cela l'arrangeait parfaitement, émettant son honnêteté, expression irradiante de son espièglerie. Encore mieux maintenant. Quelques gorgées avalées de cette délicieuse boisson à bulles après avoir porté chacun ce mini toast exprimé toutes les trois secondes autour du globe.

-A la tienne ! plus expansif que ma voix

-A la tienne. mon timbre toujours souriant, le souhaitant plus posément.

Vu qu'il n'y avait plus, comme il l'avait nommé très sympathiquement, déployant sa langue non restreinte en extériorisation, celle-ci accentuée d'insolence, ce stupide petit ami, ce séducteur de Thompson a pu accéder à la possibilité de m'enlever mais non sur le champ, énonçant ouvertement ce que son esprit pensait. Cela le paraissait au-delà, véritablement.

Bouche chacune détachée, temporairement du rebord de la flûte, le bout de son index se trempa furtivement dans la robe or du vin effervescent avant d'appliquer une goutte ce cet élixir derrière chaque oreille, sentant une minime coulée qui acheva sa descente à mi- cou. Sensation fraîche, et agréablement troublante. Causée seulement par le filet de champagne ou cette seconde initiative entreprise par son doigt ? Les deux très certainement, fusionnant d'une manière indissociable.

-Pour porter bonheur.

Mon regard le fixa, comme légèrement interrogateur, froncement des sourcils non sollicité, lèvres qui s'étirèrent à demi, par modestie, pudeur principalement, le rose modérément en augmentation aux joues. Le fard suffisait, ne désirant pas que mon teint clair puisse blasphémer avec un rougissement outrancier, réaction indépendante de ma volonté due à un petit soupçon de timidité. Bafouer la divinité de l'apparence ? Quelle faute affreuse qui aurait contrarié mon esthétisme, réalisé avec application et parfaire ensuite une retouche à celui-ci ! En recourbant, à nouveau mes cils, précédemment, déjà gainés par ce mascara noir, à l'aide de sa brosse, face à la glace de la salle de bain, avant que Nigel ne frappe à la porte de ma chambre, réservé au palace du Plaza Athénée, situé avenue Montaigne, dans le 8ème arrondissement envers lequel, lors de notre arrivée, mes yeux avaient été ébaubis. Contemplation fugace qui m'avait permis cependant de me rendre compte de mon évolution intérieure, extérieure grâce et à cause de ma fréquentation professionnelle, qui pourtant me rendait service à faire fleurir ce nouvel enrichissement, une perception inédite de l'existence, en me remémorant mes débuts un tantinet 1 empaillés, lorsque, nerveuse, peu sûre de moi, manquant de conviction, je révisais mes d'articles, ceux-ci encadrés sur une planche noire, rigide, à domicile, les protégeant ainsi de n'importe quel dommage qui aurait pu les abîmer. Une comparaison radicale d'un avant, après, comme lors d'une participation consentie à un relooking extrême, quand on expose sur un montage la transformation expérimentale d'un sujet que l'on juge banal en personnalité d'habillement, de coiffure, d'absence de maquillage. Une présentation négligée de mon travail en y revenant, aurait porté préjudice par rapport à ma motivation sérieuse de me perfectionner dans le monde différemment impitoyable du journalisme. Pendant mon entretien expédié par Miranda Priestly, la familiarité engagée durant le premier contact en aurait provoqué un, sacrément.

Ma correcte éducation, cependant, inculqué, m'a appris les conventions d'usage en matière de formule de politesse. La fourche aux pointes aiguisées ou par le talon aiguille de je ne sais trop quel créateur de renom que chaussait le pied de mon futur 2 autocrate, m'aurait sans pitié perforé mes pauvres mocassins, qui par la suite, après avoir été embauchée au sein de ce royaume plébiscité par tant d'addictives à la dictature de la mode qui signeraient, oui, un pacte avec un démon afin d'y être acceptées, prêtes à subir des ordres de maltraitance à foison au quotidien, taquinée quant à moi par mon saucier préféré, cuisinier également hors pair, suite à mon accès à l'enfer professionnel que je m'apprêtais à vivre, supporter, essayant de ne pas laisser Miranda me rabaisser, de nouveau. Il en n'était pas question, ne parvenant à me détendre comme me l'avait conseillé Nate, l'adversaire détenant le talent de vous piétiner tel un innocent, pauvre insecte, par une semelle dessinée par Manolo Blahnik, ne connaissant pas non plus, l'orthographe exacte comme Gabana à cette seconde. Le Crétin auquel j'avais eu affaire à l'autre bout du fil qui avait raccroché, offensé par mon ignorance, audace de lui demander l'épellation de cette importante grande signature du stylisme italien, croyant que la personne ne savait pas non plus. Quelle erreur naïvement commise de l'inculte que j'étais ! La fin du monde pour les sidérés.

« - _Tu as eu un poste dans un magazine féminin ? C'est parce-qu'ils recrutent que par téléphone._ »

En songeant à cette réflexion humoristique, j'en étais venue à me questionner quelques temps plus tard.

Est-ce que celui que j'admirais pour sa série d'articles, publiée dans tous les magazines à respectueuse réputation, que j'aime toujours, en ayant parlé à la fac, dans le journal des étudiants, œil affûté d'expert vis-à-vis de l'impression que l'on renvoie de son aspect, affirmant avec certitude de s'y montrer infiniment sensible, aurait-il été levé en ma direction même dans l'accoutrement, fagotage comme vous voulez, dont je m'affublai ? Verbe critiqueur qui m'aurait été indubitablement attribué par le langage d'une buse dédaigneuse, superficielle, narquoise, complètement creuse aussi bien cérébralement que humainement. L'habit ne fait pas l'intelligence. Oui, en me parcourant fugitivement, considérée telle une rareté par la singularité de mon non goût indigeste en prêt-à-jeter, me démarquant pour le coup parmi les invités conviés par le créateur James Holt, dans le 3a de ce loft, envoyé encore par Miranda, là-bas quelque petits mois après mes débuts beaucoup calamiteux.

« - _Vous êtes la nouvelle Emily._ »

Non au regard de l'illustre, littéraire Christian Thompson, enchanté de notre rencontre, me surnommant d'une façon amicalement, élégamment charmeuse de ce fameux Miranda girl, référence au statut d'esclavage envers lequel toute assistante était inéluctablement liée. Retour à ce cas contraire, une parole cordiale adressée, je pense, incitée par sa curiosité, titillant l'attirance de celle-ci, avec égayement quitte à me charrier quand je lui aurais dévoilé l'identité de la renommée reine rédactrice à laquelle on survivait avec difficulté, en effet, écarquillement bref des yeux, ceux-ci pointant ma tenue effacée d'étudiante aux moyens limités, ne l'oubliant pas, aussi, Une excuse quand même justifiée. Un rictus formé de la bouche, petitement amusé dû à l'étonnement qui n'aurait pu être dissimulé.

« -Vous avez sûrement remercié votre digne compétence pour avoir pu décider Miranda de vous engager car la connaissant, sans vouloir vous vexer ou blesser, la prestance est prioritaire dans ce domaine factice de l'apparente allure et la façon dont vous êtes affublée, a certainement dû être contesté dans sa tête ou verbalement en employant un mépris détourné. »

« -Juste du regard. »

« -Ah ! Elle en excelle et en use. »

Nous en aurions souris ensemble, ajoutant de son côté.

« -Il n'y a pas de ça dont Miranda use, abuse. »

Devinant à quoi il aurait fait allusion, air, tête se seraient rejoint pour un acquiescement réservé, lui donnant entièrement raison, mon cœur y étant. Malmenée. Vous avez trouvé !

« -Vous trouvez vraiment que mes vêtements sont hideux ? »

Et oui ! Moi, taille 40, surnom peu valorisant que l'on m'avait attribué, avant de me lier amicalement avec…

Il aurait été le deuxième après Nigel, envers lequel j'avais devancé ses pensées pendant que je faisais la queue avec mon plateau du déjeuner, derrière, celui-ci contenant un petit pain, soda puis une soupe au maïs responsable de la cellulite comme il m'avait été dit par lui-même, mon sourire crispé, que j'avais goûté, tâchant légèrement, lors de l'enfournée d'une cuillère, mon pauvre pull bleu céruléen, comme l'avait critiqué Miranda, une leçon de couleur reçu dans les gencives après m'être permise de pouffer un peu de rire quand deux ceintures, que j'avais jugées d'identique, avaient été soumises à la rédactrice en chef ou seul son avis compte, lui expliquant ainsi avant de tenter de rattraper ma bévue, que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les fringues. Faute de jargon, sanction, langage soutenu, mieux vu. J'aurais pu éviter une offuscation de sa part, m'en sortant dignement au lieu que ma tenue vestimentaire modeste ne soit rabaissée. Second, petit rappel. Quant à sir Thompson, il se serait montré davantage diplomate.

« -Disons que vous pourriez faire beaucoup mieux. »

« -Cela a le mérite de ne pas utiliser ce sens inné de l'hypocrisie. »

« -Civilité de franchise. »

Bouche de nouveau étirée, mes oreilles diverties par la fantaisie séduisante de ce vocabulaire, ne s'avérant aucunement dénué d'originalité. Esprit qui prouvait sa constitution 3 sémillante.

Christian m'aurait, cependant, une minute plus tard, souhaité avec courtoisie, une bonne soirée, désertant le comptoir, sans faire preuve de ce compliment à mon égard, déconcertant mon regard. Nos rapports n'auraient pas été autant approfondis comme ce soir, me trouvant, à la rigueur brillante, mignonne par mon attitude imperméable, contrairement à celle d'une bêcheuse, vaniteuse, pas assez sophistiquée pour son statut d'homme. Cela m'aurait évité qu'une déception brutale ne me baffe mais à juste prise de conscience ainsi que de cette révélation cruciale, majeure qui était tombée dans une audition loin de décliner.

« - _Vous êtes charmante, brillante. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce boulot ?_ »

Et c'est moi, comme dans cette situation réelle, qui aurait tourné des talons.

« - _Je dois partir._ »

Présence non fugueuse, face à lui, saisie quelque peu lorsque ses lèvres s'adhérèrent à moitié chemin du cou, ligne droite de celui-ci, où s'était écoulé le nectar pétillant avant de remonter derrière l'oreille parfumé de cette goutte brute au goût délicatement fin, celles-ci raisonnablement entrouvertes, tout à fait décemment. Le premier des préliminaires qui allaient s'en suivre, présentait une approche sage, s'émanant d'élégance qui fit déjà accroître mon trouble récidiviste de tout à l'heure avant que ça ne se dissipe. Tête partiellement inclinée en arrière, paupières fermées, je savourais sa délicatesse qui s'acheminait avec une douceur caressante, ma bouche à son tour, s'entrouvrant avec petitesse, m'exprimant à tonalité basse.

-Christian, je….

Hésitante, gênée de l'assumer ?

Probablement par mauvaise conscience qui me rappelait, là, ma récente rupture mais se concluant éphémère, emmenée dans ce tourbillon émotionnel flambant neuf.

-Chuuut.

Un murmure doux qui me fut soufflé avec tiédeur près du cou.

-Oh ! Andy.

Mon visage repris sa position initiale, le sien émergea, se confrontant à nouveau au mien, lèvres élargissant une ébauche de sourire d'une façon très mesurée, celles-ci se déclarant une nouvelle fois accapareuses pour le plaisir des miennes, ne pouvant pas appliquer la loi de l'hypocrisie, farouchement opposées. Il aurait fallu y être complètement insensible alors et malade pour y résister, du moins de l'opinion provenant de ma condition de femme disponible, totalement disposée à m'aventurer sur cette contrée inconnue, apprivoisée par sa sociabilité, exploration de ce site vierge durant cette non sainte nuit. La promenade commençait agréablement, s'annonçant joliment plaisante. Je trouvais son habilité, là, réciproquement, très sexy. Je sentis son pouce, index, provoqués la descente de la fermeture éclair de ma jupe noire droite, à forme ajustée, lentement, en simultané. Mes oreilles se remirent à bourdonner, non plus à cause de la dose de vin rouge en quantité que j'avais avalée, non comme une ivrogne mais en consommatrice du monde qui se respecte, savourant ma dégustation pécheresse répétée, succulemment, comme à cet instant. Ce qui le redevint, fut à ce moment précis. A travers la brume désépaissie de ma légère ivresse enjouée, qui permit, quelque peu, à la sobriété restituée de mon esprit, dont celle-ci tentait à ce moment de se frayer un chemin davantage éclairé, de compléter cette réflexion silencieuse en mon âme et bienséante conscience.

- _Je suis totalement folle de faire ça_.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, ce fut plus fort que moi, succombant à la trop grande tentation surnommée mentalement ; Le petit diable à la fourche, moins redoutable, coriace, diaboliquement insupportable que Miranda. Mon attirance avait capitulé face au charisme de Christian Thompson qui s'apprêtait bientôt à m'offrir la deuxième place dans son lit, à ses côtés. Sa séduction m'éveillait irrésistiblement, au point où mon intuition avais su, dès le début, arrêtant de me mentir à l'instant de l'embrasser à mon tour, étant à court d'excuses, que cette soirée allait se terminer inexorablement dans sa chambre d'hôtel dont la décoration ne jurer en rien avec son image. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été spécialement décorée en vue de sa future venue ici. Cela respirer l'orgueil du charmeur qui parvient toujours à ses fins, la chambre en recueillant la concrète preuve tangible due à ma présence. Conquête d'une nuit ? Peut-être pas. Mais approfondir nos rapports, s'est avéré peine perdue. Cependant, à l'heure de notre entrée, en ce lieu privé, on n'aurait pu du tout le présager.

Dieu existait bien pour lui. Plus de Miranda Girl en guise de taquinerie affectueusement amicale prononcée au creux de mon cou, dans ce fantastique petit hôtel situé bel et bien dans le 7ème arrondissement, juste en face de ce restaurant de fallafels qui a, avec exactitude changé un épisode de cette période de ma vie, seulement. L'ennui avait était résolu, puisque le changement d'une vie, exagérément, prétentieusement déclaré, n'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Suite à ce baiser plus ou moins innocent, du tout désintéressé mais chaste, adressé sur la joue lors du vernissage dans la galerie, gérée par mon amie Lily, peu de jour avant mon départ à Paris, me tenant par la suite rigueur de m'être laissée saluer par un au revoir masculin de la sorte, le charme de l'embrasseur avait jeté son dévolu sur moi, franchissant la barrière de protection qui me sécurisait. Elle l'avait remarqué, fâchée, déçue, me traitant d'amazone qui recoulait en cachette avec ce séducteur, justement cerné, au look trop tendance, ne sachant plus qui j'étais réellement. Egarement mutuel, dépitée d'écouter également son honnête pensée, dirigée contre moi. Changé apparemment de camp, monsieur Thompson, trouvant ceci très sexy. Que ne dirait pas un homme pour accentuer son effet séducteur sur une femme, l'arme parfaite d'un élégant, sournois, vicieux, salopard. Avec surprise, je réagissais en émettant, un vraiment, en point d'interrogation, me répondant indéniablement ; Vraiment. Affirmativement ! Comment douter, lutter ensuite ? Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité, vulnérable envers mon attirance qui se confirmée à son égard.

-J'ai souvent pensé à toi. Je te le jure.

Aveu doux, murmuré après un momentané détachement des lèvres, bras enlaçant ma taille, bouche de chacun soulignée avec humilité, mon regard fixé, fugitivement contemplatif, flatté, scintillantes pupilles quant aux siennes, emplies de sincérité, frisottant encore de malice.

Il pouvait recommencer, en me le chuchotant, tout doucement.

-Combien de fois par jour ? le testant sans sérieux, question simplement taquine.

-Ou par nuit.

-Oh ! Bien évidemment. Tu es free-lance, donc du temps libre pour ce genre de loisir, dont je fais partie intégrante.

Je m'exclamais ironiquement, le ton posé toutefois, un peu désinvolte, comme souvent à mon habitude, mouvement lent d'un haussement de sourcils lancé à son égard, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou avec souplesse, un tantinet relâchés par leur position. Sa bouche en sourit, acquiesçant envers la phrase reprise, à quelques mots petitement remaniés, celle-ci exprimée peu de seconde avant que je m'oriente vers ce lampadaire autour duquel j'avais débuté de tournoyer, dans la rue du baisé volé.

-Avec exactitude. Miranda girl.

Le surnom avait été prononcé de nouveau, poussant mes lèvres à agrandir leur étirement, l'expression de mes yeux, légèrement amusée, tempérament ne débordant pas d'expansivité, ainsi que le trouble loyal qui trahissait mon regard, le brouillant au minimum, heureusement. Ma vision oculaire aurait été bien embêtée sinon, si la durée de l'effet indésirable, se serait prolongée, celle-ci n'étant équipée de phare antibrouillard. Qu'aurait-elle pu distinguer distinctement ? Son ton en l'émettant fut bas afin de le chuchoter, teinté auparavant d'un soupçon de joyeuseté, regard focalisé droit dans le mien, sa bouche procédant ensuite à un nouveau rapprochement. Préparée au baiser, déjà consommé, pleinement consenti, consentante. Fermeture éclair ouverte de la jupe, le premier bouton nacré aux reflets subtilement argenté et écru de ma veste de tailleur, noire, cintrée, fut déboutonnée soigneusement. Vint le deuxième puis le troisième, inversant l'ordre d'un début de déshabillage, procédure non conventionnelle. Doigts d'écrivain très adroits ! Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au col, épousèrent les épaules et firent descendre la veste sur celles-ci doucement avant de l'envoyer balader sur le canapé, allant presque s'empiler sur mon manteau, en atterrissant entre celui-ci et le chauffe épaules noir, retiré en vitesse par contre précédemment. Les mains revinrent se positionner à la taille, ne prenant toutefois pas racine à cet endroit, effectuant un glissement avec une lenteur qui s'accéléra lors de la descente sur mes hanches. La jupe, due à son maintien serré, celle-ci restait immobilisée, encore, au niveau du bassin, escarpins non déchaussés, qui me permettait ainsi d'équilibrer la hauteur de ma stature, parvenant à me hisser à quelques minimes centimètres près de la sienne. Cela m'arrangeait à mon tour afin de ne pas me sentir diminuée.

Question de confort uniquement et non de complexe ou principe d'orgueil ! Vraiment pas. Son corps se resserra contre moi, sa bouche se juxtaposa de la mienne, tourna autour, ses lèvres esquissèrent avec légèreté, un trait badin, arachnéen de diablerie, causé par une action préméditée dans la seconde qui fut mise à exécution, celle du frôlement à peine perceptible de ma bouche qui s'entrouvrit au minimum, de nouveau lors de cette accolade. Baiser déposé au coin de ma bouche qui provoqua un soulignement placide, à demi-lèvres, paupières se fermant durant une brièveté, éprouvant un sentiment paisible, de plénitude, mon esprit serein, toucher empreint d'agréabilité, une nouvelle fois, par sa délicatesse. Un délice enivrant. Sa main gauche se plaça sur ma nuque tandis que sa bouche s'engouffrait au creux du cou, inclinant à moitié ma tête vers la gauche, joue effleurée cette fois par inadvertance, de quelques belles boucles dorés, le faisant ressembler à un angelet. Petit ange en apparence. Des baisers se répétèrent, ceux-ci semés tout le long avant de dessiner un collier invisible de perles, tant que l'on y est, imaginé par la beauté pure, gracieuse qui s'en dégage, inspirant cette vision, autour de ma gorge. Je penchais, là, la tête incomplètement, yeux toujours clos, lèvres scellées, très légèrement étirées, sentant mon visage transparaître un voile d'extase. Ce Christian Thompson ! Doté d'une telle finesse pour orner mon cou nu ! Ma voix n'émis aucun son, baignant dans un silence *mirifique, enchanteur. J'assumais ma délectation et le *merveilleux, oui qui se profilait sur mon horizon. Émoustillant à point !

 _1_ _empaillés :_ _idiot, niais_

 _2_ _autocrate :_ _despote, tyrannique_


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre deux de cette suite de soirée, commençant à entrer dans le vif de l'intimité, n'en dévoilant pas davantage. Ce n'est qu'un début très agréable cependant. Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous en laisse seul juge.**

 **Je remercie Prolixius5 pour son commentaire, très appréciable.**

 **P.S: Je réponds toujours, en détail, soit par message privé pour des commentaires postés par des membres ou lors de la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre, quand un visiteur commente. En conclusion, je remercie à chaque fois. Alors, ne vous gênez pas pour poster votre avis, positif ou/et négatif. Nous sommes là pour communiquer, s'améliorer, corriger.**

 **Bonne soirée.**

* * *

J'ai compris pourquoi tout le monde était dingue de Paris. Oh, que oui ! C'est tellement, tellement… Beau. Terriblement ! Je ne pouvais sincèrement pas, ayant rompu avec Nate quelques jours auparavant, non définitif finalement avant que je ne le sache. Confrontée à son insistance qui me vainquit, prétendre que j'avais bu trop de vin, peu faux, mais m'en servant surtout comme issue de secours, celle-ci néanmoins verrouillée, mes oreilles, mon cerveau ne fonctionnaient plus non plus, enlacée dans cette étreinte qui me tournaient, là, la tête. Le connaître à peine, ville étrangère, formuler des excuses, toujours ce type d'excuse inutilement, la tournure fatidiquement incontournable. Je m'apprêtais à payer plus que ma dette pour ce service qui m'avait été rendu vis-à-vis d'Harry Potter, me dégotant ce manuscrit introuvable que m'avait requêté expressément Miranda, par vengeance, voulant encore, sans doute, tester mes compétences afin de voir si j'en étais dignement capable, après m'être retrouvée spectatrice d'une scène maritale à la nature peu compréhensive de la part de son époux. Ecouter stupidement les jumelles, novice dans mes premiers pas de responsable de remise du book, qui m'encouragèrent à grimper les escaliers de la demeure particulière alors que Emily m'avait préalablement motivée de noter quelques recommandations à respecter à la lettre. J'aurais dû m'y tenir. Le diable non habillé, je pense, ce soir fameux, en Prada, m'avait lancé un regard outragé, me mettant alors au défi punitif de trouver ce manuscrit impossible, le lendemain, me propulsant vers une course effrénée dans New-York, palpitant de panique. Je ne voulais perdre mon emploi. Grâce à Christian, je me sortis indemne de cette sentence, dont elle fut très étonnée, n'en dévoilant rien, son brin omniprésent de mépris doucereux maintenu. Épatée, qui conviendrait davantage, avoué secrètement. Un bon point accordé ! J'en décernais un, personnel, au gentleman Thompson, en cette aube de communication tendre, les échanges promettant de se montrer affectueux en ce présent.

Sa stature se plia pendant moins de dix secondes afin de loger un autre baiser au creux, cette fois-ci, du décolleté de mon bustier noir satiné, mains masculines plaquées au dos. J'exaltais intérieurement, l'investigateur de cette audace accroissant mon trouble qui me fit sursautait en secret, à ce niveau. Son magnétisme renversant agissait, toute puissante, y devenant de plus en plus sensible si bien que lorsque sa figure réapparu face à la mienne, mes mains se placèrent, à leur tour, de chaque côté, expression de Christian assurée, ravi même que mes lèvres se montrent cursives envers les siennes, à toute hâte, acceptant volontiers de le confesser, stade de l'indécision dépassé, n'y oscillant plus. Embrassade un tantinet impétueuse, pesant un peu les mots, motivant mes gestes à précipiter le début de son déshabillage en enlevant sans confusion, sa veste après l'avoir déboutonné, ne causant aucune maladresse brusque qui aurait pu abîmer le vêtement de qualité raffinée. Celle-ci s'étala à terre, mes doigts s'employant ensuite à effectuer le déboutonnage de sa chemise gris foncé aux motifs imprimés que je n'eus le temps d'étudier, tri ou quadricolores, ce dont j'avais à la va-vite mémorisé. Goût subtile en matière de mode, assez sûr, en tant qu'homme, bien sûr ! Nous ne pouvons en douter. Ses bras renforcèrent l'enlacement à ma taille, ne m'accordant plus de temps pour poursuivre, exprès ou pas, non définissable, vu son enthousiasme, exaltation, quant à elle, moins tempérée, le baiser s'éternisant davantage sur ma bouche qui en témoignait. Ne sachant où vraiment replacer mes mains, mes bras se renouèrent autour de son cou, écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes, sentant par surprise un bout charnu s'immiscer à l'imprégnation d'une saveur familière, celle de ce vin en or effervescent. Sa langue en avait été enrobée, me faisant partager ce souvenir gustatif tout récent, dont le muscle amovible enclencha un rythme pétulant.

Ses mains se redirigèrent sur l'ouverture de la fermeture éclair, sa bouche se détacha, regard empli d'assurance, ciblant droit, encore devant, le soutenant sans détourner le mien. Intensité de ce langage-ci échangé d'une façon affirmée durant de minimes secondes avant que ses lèvres ne déposent à nouveau un baiser velouté sur les miennes, chastement, réalisant ensuite l'abaissement de la jupe avec fluidité, attention portée sur sa technique très agile et dextre. La doublure soyeuse caressait le long des cuisses, celles-ci couvertes d'une paire de bas auto-fixant au coloris beige, texture satinée, qui provoquait un contact frais ainsi que de velours. A genoux, à mes pieds, il me fut demandé de passer mes escarpins par-dessus la jupe, neutralisée au sol, obéissant, puis le bout de ses doigts se posa sur les chevilles, effleura, les encerclant furtivement avec gentillesse par ceux-ci. Lorsqu'elles furent désemprisonnaient, il remonta, produisant un frôlement qui fit frissonner mes jambes, effet immédiat qui parcourut, à la vitesse fulgurante, rugissante d'un bolide, la totalité de l'épiderme. Frisson de chair de poule, parfum réservé seulement pour les ultra-sensibles, à vaporiser sur soi en intimité, qui ne peut se consommer sans modération en cas de caresses baladeuses. Frémissement garanti ! A la hauteur des cuisses, ses doigts firent glisser, simultanément, la paire de bas, précautionneusement, avec lenteur et toujours en douceur, me demandant, de nouveau de lever en premier, le pied et celui de gauche, ne détenant les pouvoirs de Wonder Woman afin de m'élever dans les airs durant même un court instant.

-Non frileuse ?

Mon regard s'abaissa en contre plongée, yeux légèrement plissés, sourcils fronceurs à la forme, une nouvelle fois, interrogative, me questionnant, lèvres soulignées par un soupçon réservé. Demande à double voie ? La chambre étant chauffée à la température idéale, ma peau ne souffrant d'une quelconque brise froide intrusive qui m'aurait rendue tremblotante en venant jouer les frôleuses par-là, pour quelle raison m'interroger à ce propos ? Soucieux de ce genre de bien-être ? Non impossible. Mais je crois plutôt que cette question posée, l'expression charmeuse, pupilles luisant d'un désir lascif, timbre posé, coloré d'une suavité non criarde, signifiait Préparée pour affronter la suite, t'aventurer sur cette contrée étrangère et te montrer audacieuse ? Grande probabilité, pour que j'ai réussi à décrypter le sens caché de cette interrogation, de nature explicite malgré la décence de sa traduction. Ma bouche s'élargit en fournissant davantage d'effort avant de répondre avec assurance à mon tour, oui.

-Absolument pas.

-Je l'espérais.

Un sourire malicieusement satisfait se dessina nettement sur ses lèvres, la brillance décuplant de volupté, pouvant distinguer au cœur de son regard bleuté d'azur, sa vague ondulatoire qui mouvait ses courbes charnelles. Rien n'est dissimulé. Ses mains caressantes remontèrent jusqu'aux mollets, prolongèrent derrière les cuisses, stoppant à la moitié du trajet puis en se redressant prudemment, trois baisers s'apposèrent, en créant un espace entre les applications délicatement délicieuses, le long de la cuisse droite, n'enfreignant la limite. La frontière qui séparait sa bouche de la courbure de hanche ne fut franchie. Cela ne m'aurait pas déplu. Dommage ! Son corps déplia dans son intégralité tel un aigle royal, déployant son magnifique plumage, comparaison employée due au port majestueux qui en impose. Pour ce qui était du comportement, celui-ci en était exclu, n'y songeant même pas à cette minute. J'aurais peut-être pu le lendemain si la similitude avait frappé mon esprit. Quand tout se, vous bouscule, ébranle, vous ne savez plus où votre tête doit donner, n'entendant que des morceaux en vrac remuer lorsque vous la secouez. Idées, réflexions, agissements verbales pour riposter, blesser sont malheureusement hors service, nageant, encore une fois, dans une mer floue. Plongeant dans le trouble de nos émotions ou d'une abrupte déception qui vous neutralise presque la parole, n'ayant eu le temps de la munir de munitions tranchantes par son acerbité. Elle aurait été certainement enrayée malgré ce chargement. Le point commun avec principalement, ce trouble émotionnel, fut que j'en ressenti un, à vif, me provoquant, à nouveau, un frémissement jusque dans mes entrailles lors de ses doigts promeneurs qui prirent cette initiative-ci de se présenter à ma poitrine non, pour le moment dénudée, en passant par-dessus les bonnets, s'y attardant d'une manière cependant furtive avant d'arpenter l'épaule de gauche et caresser avec le dos de sa main, ma gorge. Ma tête s'inclina petitement en arrière, une nouvelle fois, lèvres réalisant une minuscule ouverte, paupières, de nouveau closent, éprouvant une onctueuse délectation.

La main se positionna derrière ma chevelure, la redressa à son tour puis sans lâcher, doux, sa bouche s'aimanta sur la mienne. Introduction minutieuse d'une langue qui vous fait travailler à votre cadence. Une sensualité racée, resplendissante dans toute sa noblesse, ma langue en ayant été anoblie. Elle en a réclamé la réitération de l'expérience, non embourgeoisée. Quelle virtuosité, dont votre muscle a fait preuve, mon cher Christian Thompson ! Je me suis régalée. Ce qui s'enchaîna fut cursif, à nouveau, par rapport à mes gestes que je sollicitais lorsque ceux-ci s'engagèrent sur la suite du déboutonnage de la chemise raffinée sans pour autant arracher les boutons de celle-ci, même hâtivement. Mes doigts plutôt non possédés par la gaucherie, se dépêchaient d'achever cette besogne sous la supervision de son propriétaire qui y tenait beaucoup, devant penser avec un trait d'humour, émis muettement, à mon égard Ne me l'égratigne pas, la pauvre ! Un tissu de coton innocent ! Si ce genre de remarque ne fut extériorisé est que lorsqu'on est poussé dans le noyau de ce feu d'action, l'usage de la parole est cadenassé par une jeune ardeur qui s'incruste, prenant de l'ampleur par son augmentation du tout frigide. Chemise retirée, délaissée sur le sol, formant un face à face à proximité avec ma jupe qui la salua bien. Ses mains se reposèrent sur mon visage, ses lèvres se ruèrent sur les miennes, de nouveau, intrusion d'une langue, là, directive, dont j'étais sa, propriétaire. Frappée par une fougue à l'impétuosité un tout petit peu maîtrisée, disant un tout petit peu. De l'audace qui se réveillait pour le plus grand contentement de celui qui l'espérait fortement, le confirmant après oxygénation renouvelée.

-Je décèle immédiatement le talent quand je le vois.

Large trait tracé sur ses lèvres par un sourire comblé, riche en éclat qui le fit prononcer mon prénom, l'œil pétillant de motivation.

-Andy.

-Alors c'est que tu ne t'es pas trompé.

Je répondis, le ton assuré avant de monopoliser, encore, et réciproquement, sa bouche, abusant tous deux de ces gourmets de baisers à l'excès qui ne nuisaient à la santé. Au contraire, très bénéfique ! Mes bras s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour du cou, le baiser en cours se tempérant, ses mains récidivistes plaçaient au dos, se laissèrent glisser une deuxième fois sur la forme ronde de mon fessier, une prise d'aise familière, sans s'en excuser, non réprobatrice, la permission de ce type d'attitude avait déjà été validée. Quand même ! Elles stoppèrent leur marque en dessous puis d'un mouvement musculaire tonique, solide, mon corps fut soulevé, mes pieds quittant la terre ferme, raccrochée à lui fermement avant de resserrer mes cuisses à son bassin, jambes partiellement superposées derrière, m'y agrippant en toute sécurité. Position vécue avec Nate également, souvent, et en dernière date quand j'avais eu l'idée rusée de lui montrer le haut de ce bustier de lingerie à l'ornement noir, vert, cousu de dentelle noire partout, après déboutonnage de deux, trois boutons de cette robe fluide, kaki, qui avait affriolé ses sens. Au moment où Christian décida de me transporter en direction de la chambre, me le remémorer, n'avait traversé mon esprit dont celui-ci faisait alors preuve d'infidélité. Le rappel se manifesta en décollant de Paris. Dans cette situation inédite, que je vivais intimement avec un plaisir pécheur, sensation absente de culpabilité qui ne risquait du tout de me tirailler les entrailles, le reste, je le confesse, s'était légèrement évaporé, accordant une place à cette entière liberté de concrétiser cet appel à la luxure prénommée Christian, Christian Thompson. Quelles diableries! Avec précaution, je fus basculée sur le jeté de lit au coloris glacé d'un beige foncé au style très chic, son corps ne se faisant point prier pour se coucher sur le mien, un baiser soudé maintenu avec succulence, me mettant les papilles en émoi, sa langue frétillante sur la mienne. La poursuite de ces préliminaires commençait à devenir sérieuse quand le visage de l'admirable écrivain envers lequel je m'étais montrée admirative, pour son travail a trait aux lettres, en subjugation lors de ce face à face extraordinairement mené au fur et à mesure, un peu plus tard, descendit lentement, après avoir brisé, temporairement, l'union aimante et chaleureuse des lèvres, attachées pourtant l'une à l'autre, celles-ci survolant de la gorge, d'une façon proche, au-dessus du nombril, avant que le bout des doigts, avec délicatesse, ne relève le bas du bustier, à ce niveau.

Ses mains se placèrent à ma taille tandis que sa bouche commença à semer, de nouveau, de très doux baisers à partir du dessus du nombril, donc, qui me chatouillaient légèrement d'une façon agréable, évidemment, esquissant sur mes lèvres cette sensation éprouvée, paupières encore refermées avant de délimiter la ligne de franchissement, arrivé au ventre. Rien ne sert de se précipiter, il faut faire languir à point, se faisant désirer ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas mais sait-on jamais. Une devise d'amant que j'aurais peut-être bien entendu de la part de son inventif intellect, celle-ci remaniée voire carrément changée de la fable de Lafontaine Le lièvre et la tortue, poète français, connaissant comme n'importe quelle personne curieuse d'esprit qui se respecte, se nourrissant de culture général hors de nos frontières américaines. Ma sensibilité y attache une importance particulière. Vivre, mourir sotte, telle n'est pas ma devise ! Sa bouche repris le sens inverse de la route en remontant, ses mains s'enfilèrent audacieusement, avec ce toupet assumé, d'une manière minutieuse, sournoise, sous les côtés du bustier, retroussant celui-ci jusqu'en dessous des bonnets. Un passage frayé, initiative maline effectuée, afin de permettre aux lèvres de s'aventurer un tantinet plus loin sur ce chemin qui me fit exprimer mon premier soupir de plaisir, ma respiration rencontrant une baisse de sa vitesse moyenne due à un ralentissement non si soudain.

On ne n'en prend pas suffisamment conscience, acquis de ce réflexe vital auquel on apporte une attention banale, considéré comme normal mais respirer au ralenti se produit méthodiquement surtout quand le corps d'une femme s'éveille, réceptif à l'arrivée d'une vague d'une hauteur encore peu effrayante, ne ressemblant à un gigantesque mur d'eau, qui vous fait simplement sauter par-dessus, agitant quand même vos sens, bondir brutalement votre cœur, accélérant ses pulsations cardiaques causées par l'adrénaline, l'appréhension aussi que vous soyez englouti. Je m'enfonçais, toutefois, dans une sensation, là, qui m'était moelleuse ainsi que émoustillante. Lèvres contre ma peau, au minimum entrouvertes, une nouvelle fois, il était probable que la taille de la vague se confronte à moi, moins indulgemment. Son corps se redressa de quelques minimes centimètres sur le mien, son visage se rapprocha, mes yeux se rouvrirent, regard réciproque ramené à la confrontation, mes mains amenées à coiffer sa masse d'or à la nature bouclée, celle-ci suscitant leur intérêt. Le joli homme au faciès de chérubin qui transparut sur cette figure dégagée ! Silence d'ange, acte de vaurien qui allait incessamment sous peu aboutir à mon égard. Mes paupières recouvrirent ma vue, à nouveau, en même temps que le visage de Christian se replongeait au creux de mon cou après avoir évincé la partie droite de ma chevelure, partant s'étaler sur l'oreiller, pour mieux gagner en visibilité ainsi qu'en toucher oral, afin de ne pas faire subir cet inconvénient à sa bouche, jugé comme une embûche mais non insurmontable. Personnage une fois cerné, on prend conscience que son tempérament n'est du tout du genre à se dérober, renoncer, envers une broutille pareille aussi insignifiante, persistant avec insistance et signant. J'en reçus confirmation dans les coulisses des défilés.

« - _Vous devez travailler ce soir ?_ »

« - _Non. En fait, Miranda à un dîner._ »

« _Donc, vous êtes libre.. Ah ! Mais il y a le problème de votre petit copain._ »

Vu mon expression qui afficha l'éloquence spontanée de cet abattement léger suite à cette réflexion futée, le regret qui fut émis avec ironie, compatissant hypocritement vis-à-vis de cette séparation avec Nate, ne pouvait que renforcer, plus tard, ma perception claire envers sa personnalité de charmeur.

« - _Non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a plus de petit copain ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé._ »

« - _Quel hypocrite ! Vous n'êtes pas désolé du tout._ »

« - _Non, c'est vrai, pas du tout ! A quelle heure je passe vous prendre ?_ »

Hésitante, ne sachant comment réagir, quoi répondre, pressée de nouveau par les secondes, je m'éloignais afin de m'empresser de rejoindre Miranda qui se situait à quelques mètres de nous, droit devant moi, laissant ouverte, sa proposition d'invitation, un encouragement de ma part exprimé d'une manière confuse, par un geste de ma main, non maître d'elle-même.

« - _Je vous appelle ?_ »

« - _Euh ? Oui._ »

L'air malicieux, diablotin, certainement, qui a dû se dessinait sur ses traits faciaux, certifiait assurément l'opiniâtreté de ses assiduités. Quelle belle obstination conduite jusqu'à obtention de ce que l'on convoite ! Ne (re)doutant vraiment de rien ! J'en fus la preuve à conviction vivante et sur, dans ce lit. Ses lèvres qui se mirent à torturer avec excitation, adjectif lâchée hors de sa cage, l'hélix, lobule de l'oreille après avoir arpenté le cou sur lequel celles-ci embrassaient à pleine générosité, y mêlant à un fugace instant, une pointe de ferveur, où j'en sentis une aussi, un peu humide, tracer sa fine empreinte aux mensurations plus que mince avant que sa bouche ne rejoigne l'organe auditive qui a pour légende d'être sensiblement érogène pour la femme. Une authentique réalité, en effet, qui accrut cette sensation émoustillante, se formant au niveau du plexus, pour ensuite cheminer en vitesse jusqu'au creux de l'estomac, dans mon cas. Mes mains sédentaires, étaient restées posées au sommet de cette plaine luxuriante de boucles, mes doigts s'enfouissant dans ce beau blé doré, yeux qui conservaient ses volets clos tandis que la délectation qu'exprimer mon visage, s'épanouissait en radieuse parole, lèvres davantage entrouvertes que précédemment. L'art et le raffinement de titiller une oreille, qui me poussèrent à libérer un deuxième soupir, une nouvelle fois, coloré de plaisir, mon esprit légèrement chancelant qui put m'entendre, cependant, murmurer d'un ton un tout petit peu enivré.

- _Christian._

Impossible de résister à l'irrésistible marque de désir probant qui m'était témoigné, certitude prouvée alors, de mon tempérament, cette fois, totalement vacciné contre la frilosité. Il ne valait mieux pas. Lorsque ses lèvres terminèrent de taquiner l'oreille, éprouvant une ivresse neuve, dont celle-ci se différenciait toutefois, en conservant malgré tout ce point commun existant entre la brume que provoque l'alcool à l'esprit et la température des sens qui commence à frémir avant de s'élever à l'ébullition, le résultat apporté revenant à l'identique, sa jolie figure refit son retour face à la mienne, mon regard releva les volets durant une brièveté, se refermant de nouveau, ne cessant d'ailleurs, à l'impact du baiser qui avait déjà perdu son comportement de bienséance. Cette pointe charnue, baignant constamment dans une nappe d'humidité, s'était insérée confortablement, avec aise, à l'intérieur de ma bouche, dont le mouvement du tournoiement s'exécutait d'une façon gracieuse, entremêlant, le cas de le dire, une plume de douceur savoureuse. La gourmandise en langue par excellence. C'est.. Divin ! Ma bouche, langue suivaient sa règle tout en sentant une naissance de moiteur qui s'était localisée entre la région pectorale, celle de mon buste, plus exactement entre mes seins ainsi que sur ma nuque.

La résidente prénommé tiédeur accentuait le trouble qui voltigeait quelque peu au niveau du thorax, ne pouvant, bien évidemment congédier, tant ce sentiment me dominait, déterminé comme transcendant, me faisant planer tels que les symptômes indésirables qu'une drogue engendrerait, en temps ordinaire. Sans doute ce qui devait s'émanait, même très certainement, de ce cher Thompson. Tendre, doux, vitalité stimulante, sa condition physiologique assez enflammé à ce moment. Quelle 1idiosyncrasie ! Le lien humide se désolidarisa, mes yeux se rouvrirent après que sa tête se soit relevée un tantinet, face à face entretenu, mes mains descendues sur ses omoplates musclées, mes lèvres qui s'apprêtaient à se languir des siennes. Le flair de l'homme, effectivement, reconnaissant celui-ci, brillant. Le bout des doigts de sa main droite se dirigea vers la ligne, cette fois-ci, gauche du cou, initiative de l'effleurage entreprise de nouveau, descendant jusqu'à l'épaule sur laquelle le pouce, index abaissèrent la bretelle du bustier. Ses lèvres s'y approchèrent, déposant un baiser à cet endroit avant d'entamer une déviation vers le bonnet de gauche, naturellement, où un second, chaste, fut adressé, au-dessus, sans que le sein ne soit dénudé. Véritable gentleman même sur un lit, pour l'instant. Un frisson léger me fit trembler fugitivement, la petite secousse qui s'empara de mon corps se ressentit cependant, non comparable à un grelottement. Cela aurait été excessif comme ressemblance.

-Tu n'as pas froid, au moins ?

Mon bien-être, encore, le rendit soucieux, une préoccupation un peu plus sérieusement émise, tête redressée, son regard me prenant comme cible, désemplit d'une lueur de prédateur. Attitude comportementale, abstinente de primitivité. Christian n'avait rien d'un goujat dans une chambre. Attentionné, attentif, généreux, ne bâclant aucun détail du corps féminin. Si c'était aussi pour pouvoir assouvir son désir, cela pouvait sembler bien égoïste. Intérêts de mâle satisfait. Alors, j'étais parfaitement disposée à rivaliser, en me comblant également lors de ce sport en pièce à coucher.

-Non. Un réflexe, rien de plus. me justifiant avec franchise sur un timbre réservé, bas, tel un chuchotement.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas frileuse, Andy ?

Ah ! Cet air ! L'espièglerie, expression qui démontrait visiblement que cette faiblesse faite femme, l'arrangeait avec enchantement, comme toujours en fin de compte. Je sollicitais l'assurance afin que celle-ci me secoure et m'en retransmette. Merci. J'en serais redevable.

-Mais, je ne le suis pas, Christian. J'ai simplement laissé l'effet que tu me fais, s'exprimer.

-Aaaah !

Flatté, ravi, touché dans son orgueil. N'est-ce pas, monsieur l'écrivain doué ? Comment n'aurait-il pas pu l'être ? C'est un homme après tout !

Je m'exclamais à mon tour, endossant le rôle d'une charmeuse, aussi, que je contrôlé d'une manière talentueusement plausible, me sentant sincèrement ainsi. Des yeux masculins qui se posent sur votre personne avec magnétisme, vous insufflent de l'aplomb pour incarner ce type de personnage.

-Il se peut que mon intuition me souffle que cet effet risque de progresser en ce si bon chemin.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Ma bouche s'étira avec une douce, élégante largesse, convaincue à propos de cette prémonition divulguée amicalement. Son attention, donc, se reconcentra rapidement où ses lèvres s'étaient arrêtaient, pouce, index, celles-ci, réitérant l'opération de l'autre côté, partie droite. Le baiser qui fut apposée au-dessus du second bonnet, se prolongea légèrement, glissant ensuite vicieusement ses mains sous le bustier avant qu'il ne me soit retiré lentement. Poitrine à nu, j'avais été mise dans une position vulnérable, confirmant avec évidence, dans ma tête, que mon corps n'était pas à son dernier coup de frissonnement. Promesse de propagation, profusion de son essence pure.

 _1_ _idiosyncrasie :_ _Manière d'être de chaque individu._


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Les aventures de cette nuit se poursuivent, celle-ci centrée principalement dans cette histoire. Je me permets aussi d'ajouter les définitions à un, deux mots soutenus en tant que synonymes au cas où si certains qui viennent lire, peut-être ne connaîtraient pas. Moi-même je ne connaissais pas et comme j'aime enrichir le vocabulaire, c'est une occasion d'apprendre également. Longueur du chapitre un peu moins long que le précédent. Je tiens à préciser aussi dans les genres associés, que l'humour se situe dans la façon, parfois, dont le personnage féminin s'exprime, à petite dose, si jamais vous trouveriez que les parties en sont ponctuées faiblement. C'est normal. Je vous laisse à présent en compagnie de la suite de cette lecture.**

 **Prolixius, remerciements sincères, de nouveau. Remarques utiles! J'espère un peu mieux appliquées.**

 **Bonne journée à tous.**

* * *

Rideaux en voile blanc, à moitié tirés, précaution pensée, accomplie préalablement avant notre arrivée, veilleuses de source de lumières, les gardiennes bienveillantes de la nuit, guidant les pas qui pourraient déambuler avec incertitude dans des rues noires, à la frayeur apocalyptique, celles-ci s'élevant en haute altitude sans pouvoir atteindre la possibilité de toucher ce rêve Balayer le ciel si la diffusion des éclairages détenait une puissance de longue portée afin de lui déclencher un éclat de rire dû à des attouchements chatouilleurs qui causeraient un tressaillement, l'entendant alors, hurler d'hilarité. Quelle répercussion en secousse terrestre dont nous serions les cautions oculaires et physique ! L'hôtel en aurait trépidé, le mobilier des chambres réalisant de petits sautillements, croyant que l'instigateur de cette œuvre aurait pu être un poltergeist, le propulsant en lévitation. Ce n'est pas commun d'assister à un spectacle de suspension de meubles qui maintiendrait cette magie ensorcelante d'apesanteur. Présence paranormale, entrée en communication avec les airs parisiens. On n'oublierait pas de sitôt notre expérience dans cette grande dame de toute beauté. La France, Paris ! Un rêve que j'ai, quant à moi, capturé, le destin parfois cruel avec autrui, me l'exauçant. Le malheur, l'effondrement moral des uns, fait à retardement, la joie, l'ébahissement des autres.

Mon visage reflétait ce sentiment sans plus tarder, s'emmêlant à un, extatique lorsque la bouche de ce nouvel, inopiné amant, baisa, encore, en douceur, mon sein droit, circulant sur son pourtour, celui-ci traité telle une sainteté avant de déclarer sa tendre affection au deuxième de la même façon. Mes paupières, à nouveau fermées, lèvres ondoyant de plaisir, un peu plus entrouvertes qu'auparavant, cette relation de boulot comme je l'avais défini à Lily, à la galerie, lors de cet exposition photographique où j'avais eu droit à mes vérités de la part de ma redresseuse moralisatrice de tort, qui s'approfondissait à l'horizontal, me fit ressentir toute la quintessence de sa sensualité. Mes bras reposés le long de mon corps, s'étirant à deux reprises quand sa bouche se logea temporairement entre ma poitrine, embrassant par la suite, avec application durant la descente de cette excitatrice, sur la longueur de la ceinture abdominale puis la région ombilicale, me faisant tressaillir, réellement, au mordillement non douloureux mais délicat du nombril. Facétie de diablotin, qui me prévint sur un ton souriant, de sa franche impolitesse dont il ferait preuve.

-Ne t'attends pas à des excuses.

Nerveusement, mes lèvres s'élargirent avec mesure, l'expression de ma figure s'affichant un tantinet saoule, articulation de ma langue, cependant, opérationnelle qui permit la coordination audible de mes mots émis en guise de réponse, sans trembloter.

-Je ne m'y attends pas, sois en rassuré.

-Indulgente, es-tu, Andy !

-Tu pourrais être surpris.

-Peut-être que toi aussi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, releva petitement la tête, trouvant cette sorte de mise en garde, intrigante, énigmatique. Je constatai alors, sa légère malice qui rehaussait le soulignement de sa bouche, la voix de l'intuition, me conseillant de me méfier. Une recommandation mentale, non proférée finalement, lui adressait Idem. Je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de contempler au loin, à travers cette fenêtre, la tour Eiffel scintiller de ses 20.000 ampoules, au début de chaque heure, pendant cinq minutes, qui l'habillaient ainsi d'or jusqu'à 1 heure du matin, chacune dotée pourtant d'une faible puissance de six watts, s'allumant de façon aléatoire. Je m'étais renseignée avant mon départ, en parcourant internet. Outil instructif suivant les recherches que l'on effectue. Vu les heures tardives accapareuses qui je ne cessai de collectionner, ayant réussi, à la longue, n'étant pas uniquement une expression, de les apprivoiser, je m'étais octroyée la permission, d'entreprendre ces recherches, une récompense en quelque sorte que je m'étais auto-méritée. Les lèvres qui se posèrent avec 1 aménité, par un enchaînement, en douceur, sur ma cuisse, attestèrent de leur affection frôleuse, me faisant sentir que j'en étais digne, une gratification versée on ne peut plus spéciale pour avoir répondu favorablement à ses attentes très personnelles. L'effleurage réalisa un schuss au ralenti en suivant la ligne directe de la pente, frottant du bout de la bouche ensuite, la longueur de ma jambe, un surprenant frémissement éprouvée, de nouveau, davantage accru par sa prolifération, sensation de frissons, de chaleur, intérieur également, un mélange bien secoué que j'aurais pu comparer à de l'hypocras, apéritif médiéval, un vin dont la composition ne manque pas de tonus. Cannelle, cardamome, clou de girofle, gingembre, pétale de rose pour adoucir le goût, très sucré en miel normalement, existant plusieurs façons de le faire, appelé tout d'abord claret (vin) ou piment, invention de cette légende attribuée au médecin grec Hippocrate, au 5ème siècle avant Jésus Christ. Mais le nom d'hypocras se rencontre pour la première fois au milieu du 15ème siècle. Nate m'en avait fait goûter il y a de cela quatre ans, en achetant une bouteille dans un import/export de vins français, chez un caviste, situé à Brooklyn, dans la 11ème rue, celui prénommé Globe-trotteur autour du vin. Le nom ne lui évoquait que mystère et saveur innovatrice.

Sa fine intuition ne s'était pas fourvoyée, se promettant de ne pas en reboire de sitôt toutefois, nos amis ne nous contredisant, lors d'un repas entre nous, à notre domicile. Question vraiment de palais, sans doute américain ! Drôle comme le contenu d'épices aromatiques qui dominaient, me renvoie à ce genre de perception et pour cause réelle, symptômes qui se manifestèrent après l'ingurgitation d'un verre, passagers, rapides, heureusement. Dans ce cas-ci, je les aurais affilié, aussi, à une ivresse sucrée, oui, de mes sens de femme. L'effet du gingembre, l'énergisant de l'apériti…. Je veux dire de l'appétit sexuel, rectifiant quant au mien, de sensuel, à ce moment, qui commençait à provoquer des fourmillements au bas du ventre, ceux-ci se montrant foncièrement chatouilleuses. Le frôlement, frottement des lèvres se reproduisirent sur la partie de gauche, débutant cette fois, de la cheville jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, y rajoutant quelques alternances de baisers, semés en délicatesse, tel que le soyeux d'un pétale de rose, justement. Similitude qui s'avérait à ne plus suspecter l'inimaginable, concernant cet autre ingrédient incorporé subtilement, autant dans ce vin entêtant que dans la technique griffée et la préciosité de cette cajolerie à l'accent appuyé sur son intimité qui maintenait mes paupières closent. Bon à en abuser d'une manière 2 pléthorique, s'en faisant étourdir le cerveau ! Son corps se redressa, à l'arrêt des baisers, sentant sa bouche happer légèrement le bout, seulement, de la mienne, semblable à une caresse évanescente, acte fugitif adressé sciemment, tact tactile signé Christian Thompson, porté avec douce élégance. Le style ne fait cependant pas l'attitude quand celle-ci s'indiscipline, savoureuse. Tandis que ce toucher allumeur, sous-entendant là, un sens à double voie, stimulait mes lèvres pour qu'elles jouent à ce jeu de communication pudique, mademoiselle déroule-toi, jolie langue, se présenta entre l'ouverture de ma bouche causée par son mouvement empreint d'une impalpable affection, très récent, avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur, encore doucement, pour fricoter soigneusement avec ma sociable demoiselle joliment emmêlée.

La substance du baiser bilingue, devenant ainsi riche, sophistiqué, s'approfondissait par un échange linguistique, au point d'améliorer grâce à cette leçon gratuite, charitable, la langue de Molière, celle-ci procédant à l'accélération de ce cours, une méthode à la motivation sensuelle, non brusque. Son savoir-faire d'amant littéraire. Mes bras ne pouvaient décemment pas rester inertes, sans s'activer, telle que l'immobilisation d'une gourde inexpérimentée alors que mes connaissances dans cet art gestuel, avaient dépassé le niveau d'une novice. Ceux-ci prirent l'intelligente, indispensable initiative de s'enrouler, à nouveau, à son cou, les mains de l'homme non hésitantes, placées sur la région latérale de mes flancs, dont elles ne pouvaient sentir une peau sur les os malgré ma taille fraîchement resserrée à un 38. Silhouette amincie mais jamais à advenir squelettique. Devise saine d'esprit qui de toute façon représenterait un défi absurdement impossible à relever et surtout à en égarer la raison.

- _Tchin au moi qui me plaît, que j'aime tel qu'il est, malgré ce petit changement. Je suis toujours la même quoique on en doute._

La pensée soudaine qui m'avait traversé la tête à cet instant. Le corps allongé permet d'ouvrir l'esprit, celui-ci étant au repos, comme sur le divan d'un psychiatre. Le lit fit cependant très bien l'affaire, indépendamment de la volonté de mon mental qui se trouvait, l'effet peut-être provoqué, en totale délectation, engendrant la relaxation. L'émergence de nouvelles pensées allait, qui sait, se réintroduire, clé de cet accès en possession, déjà. Une *appétition se fit, toutefois pressentir, ne s'enquiquinant pas de patienter dans la file d'attente, doublant afin de bientôt s'apprêter à ouvrir, d'une manière pressante, la porte de délices qui se faisaient désirer. On patiente jusqu'à ce que le fruit mûrisse pour le récolter puis le croquer. Citation que tout le monde connaît bien, inventée dans une prose populaire, banalement répandue, néanmoins juste. *Un désir ardent qui pointe finit toujours par se montrer impatient. Cette imperfection ne reçoit cependant pas un carton rouge pour autant. Non. Cela excite nos sens de primitif qui nous pousse à l'action la plus radicalement cochonne L'union des sexes qui s'égalise, la combustion des corps qui devient durant leur activité physique, fusionnelle. Extra! Sous son torse, à la limite des pectoraux, la pointe de mes seins se mis à durcir, les tétons fleurissant tels des boutons de lotus, devinant leur dégradé de couleur. Davantage rosé au bout, pâlissant sur la portion petite du mamelon, une légère chair de poule qui englobait la proportion assez moyenne de ma poitrine. Mon épiderme réactif qui se hérissait était dû tout simplement à un début d'excitation, n'ayant plus honte de le clamer dans ma tête, ressentant ma libido s'animer, mon regard papillotant de concupiscence. Le baiser consistant en douce sensualité fit discrètement vibrer mes cordes vocales, émettant donc un inaudible gémissement, qui ne fut pas capter par l'ouïe d'un sourd. Sa bouche interrompit, de nouveau, furtivement, la séance d'enseignement de français, mes paupières relevèrent les stores, assistant à l'étirement du charme malicieux de ses lèvres, avant de chuchoter mon prénom avec espièglerie, timbre un tantinet taquin.

-Andy. Et bien !

Christian s'exclama à voix davantage élevée, se félicitant de l'effet émoustillant conducteur que celui-ci produisait sur moi, l'enhardissant un peu plus, comportement à venir.

-Même avec retenue, dans ce cas présent, j'arrive aussi, quant à moi, à exprimer ce que j'éprouve.

-Quand ça t'échappe certainement, à coup sûr.

Mon timbre bas mais élocution étonnement affirmé face à un rival qui ne se retrouvait presque jamais, d'après l'impression véhiculée, dans une position déstabilisante, ayant pour prénom, nom, taquin, effronterie. Je savais toutefois tenir tête, ne m'avouant vaincue et sans me laisser intimider. Je détenais ma protection verbale.

-Ne te crois pas immunisé contre ce qui pourrait sûrement te trahir.

-Je ne ferai pas preuve de certitude, alors.

Dans toute sa séduction non calculée, maîtrise de soi, humilité valorisante émise, regard à la lueur espiègle, une nouvelle fois, qui me sondait, Christian apparaissait à mes yeux avec netteté comme l'incarnation de l'assurance virile, sans peur et sans reproche, du tout en dualité avec lui-même. On pouvait penser qu'il marchait sur une mer d'huile, bravant les contraintes, obstacles, témoin de ces preuves à l'appui. Malgré la réplique, le répondant donnés, l'inébranlable Thompson était reconnu vainqueur à coup sûr, inexorablement. Je n'étais cependant pas démunie de ressources. Telle une chatte, je retombe sur mes pattes.

Le bout des doigts de sa main gauche évinça d'un geste doux, quelques mèches indésirables de ma frange qui étaient revenues me cacher une partie du front, ma bouche esquissa un demi-sourire à son égard tandis que la sienne déposait un baiser avant que ma lèvre inférieure ne soit effleurée par la pointe, là, charnue de sa langue, s'insinuant à l'intérieure de ma bouche qui me prévenait que le cours de français allait reprendre, à la méthode intensifiée, m'inculquant la richesse de ce langage que je suivis d'une façon studieuse sans commettre de fautes. Reçue à l'oral avec mention. Très bien ! Mes mains désenroulées du cou par la suite, celles-ci tentèrent un glissement jusqu'à mi-route de la musculature ferme de son dos, tâtant le terrain sans m'enliser. Elles descendirent sur l'érecteur de l'épine dorsale pendant que nos bouches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre dû à l'évolution du baiser dont son intensité avait augmenté de surcroît, le bout de sa langue en venant à asticoter avec finesse le mien, débordement non commis, sobrement apparent, causé par l'effleurage des lèvres, devenu statique. J'avoue que cet amusement manié délicatement, picotait mes sens, sentant l'excitation s'attiser aux creux de l'estomac, la moiteur de son torse collée, mélangée à celle qui s'était centralisée d'une manière plus abonde autour du nombril, sensation charnelle enveloppante qui circulait dans mon corps. Le trouble croissait, bousculant mon esprit dans une toile de brume, me disant que l'appétit pouvait réapparaître en s'embrassant. Mes doigts commencèrent à caresser le long de la colonne vertébrale, palpèrent sans maltraitance des omoplates aux trapèzes, la nuque fut frôlée du bout des doigts fugitivement puis redescendirent, réemployant la caresse, stoppa à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon avant de remonter ensuite vers les épaules.

Sa bouche se dessouda à nouveau de la mienne, second baiser de velours adressé du bout des lèvres, pointe fugace de sa langue qui allécha mon extrémité, se retirant pour effectuer un éparpillement de sa profonde, affectueuse déférence, appliquée minutieusement du cou, déviation rapide vers la gorge, prorogeant en direction du décolleté. Son visage s'approcha, planant au-dessus du sein gauche, sa lèvre inférieure se présenta au téton qui bourgeonnait afin de se familiariser avec, le frôla sans l'apeurer ou agresser, ne faisant preuve d'insistance auprès de celui-ci, l'ayant déjà, néanmoins, dressé. Sa bouche se détacha légèrement, son majeur réalisa une approche, partant à la rencontre du globe du sein, suivant la courbe rebondie en démarrant de la base du mamelon à sa délimitation. Je reconnus bien là, sa signature d'écrivain caressante qui fit frémir, de nouveau ma peau, d'une façon plus localisée, concernant ce périmètre, également érogène. Sa figure se déplaça vers le sein de droite, prenant contact avec celui-ci pareillement à une exception près, celle de l'effleurement qui persistait davantage, touchant plus ou moins volontairement d'une manière brève à l'aide de la pointe charnue, velouté de sa langue, le bouton affermi, plus que le précédent. Tandis que mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent plus ouvertement, mes yeux restaient fermés, l'expression de mon visage accentua sa délectation pendant que mon pouls pulsait bruyamment à tambour battant, maintenant la cadence durant quelques secondes, la respiration un tantinet saccadée. Lorsque sa bouche prit ses distances, se déplaçant, cette fois-ci, encore, vers le sternum, le survolant avant de l'apposer, Christian émis un murmure, articulant sur cet emplacement.

-La senteur naturelle de ta peau n'a d'égal que sa pureté de porcelaine à damner un scélérat.

J'en souris librement, mes paupières s'ouvrirent alors, pendant un court instant, ma vision ciblant principalement dans mon champ panoramique, ses petites vagues bouclées d'or que je pouvais seulement voir après avoir légèrement redressé le port de ma tête, reposant rapidement mon crâne sur l'oreiller.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu es le scélérat ?

Je sentis son menton s'appuyer, ne conservant la pose que durant un laps de seconde, l'entendant, le voyant en contre-bas, élargir son égayement sur ses lèvres, hoquetant en une seule prise, sans aspirer sa réponse.

-Oui. Cela se pourrait.

Son corps s'éleva jusqu'à ma hauteur, momentanément, se servant des muscles de ses bras qui le surélevèrent, se tint en équilibre dessus, se recoucha ensuite sur le mien, ma bouche recevant simultanément un baiser, de nouveau chaste, qui survint de sa part. La sienne se repositionna pour une deuxième tentative, se pressentant solide, au niveau du sternum, caressa à partir de cet endroit, au bas du ventre, du bout des lèvres, dégainant, celui de la langue quand le plexus fut dépassé. Sa pointe testeuse humide au contact prudent ainsi que son tempérament de goûteur, était finalement, en y songeant, une audace dépendante de sa volonté. Ma conclusion fut qu'il avait su se définir en passant courageusement à cet aveu, m'amusant, émoustillée vu la sensible posture dans laquelle je me trouvais. Peut-être curieux dans la normalité de mon état quand les hormones sexuelles s'assagissent, dissipées à ce moment, essentiellement lorsque la caresse lécheuse au raffinement fidèle fit un peu sursauter mon corps, provoquant une infime convulsion musculaire du bas du ventre due à l'excitation qui s'était montrée un tantinet plus violente au passage de la promeneuse habillée de velours qui ne causa, une nouvelle fois, aucun débordement, glissant avec grâce. Mon nombril eut droit à une furtive, agréable taquinerie avant que je ne gémisse, son d'un plaisir davantage haussé dans les aiguës, aiguisé ainsi qu'en intelligibilité. Son excellente ouïe capta parfaitement ce qui m'avait encore échappé, n'exprimant de remarque, également, taquine sans m'en soucier. Futé, sournois, vicieux, malin comme il était…. Aurais-je dû ? Ma sensation confortable, épanouissante de jeune femme continuait de se prélasser malgré que mon esprit s'égarait dans la minceur, pour l'instant, à cette seconde, de ce brouillard qui commençait à se former. La serrure de la porte des délices avait été déverrouillée, celle-ci s'ouvrit, se referma sans la claquer, présage d'augure d'un ciel rouge oranger et chatoyant.

* * *

1 aménité : Politesse, affabilité qui charme

2 pléthorique : En grande abondance

wikipédia/Hypocras

.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Le chapitre 5 sera certainement posté ce week-end afin d'avancer dans l'histoire pour terminer de la poster la semaine prochaine. Pour une petite minorité qui éventuellement la lise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Andréa. Je souffre d'une migraine épouvantable, n'arrivant à dormir. Allez m'acheter dans une pharmacie de garde de l'aspirine et des somnifères.

Exigence téléphonique, réceptionnée sur mon cellulaire, devant exécuter sur le champ au moment inopportun et franchement mauvais, dont je n'aurais eu le choix que de me soumettre à l'obéissance. Cela ne risquait pas, heureusement, nos rapports professionnels ayant dépassé cette période d'esclavagisme. L'abus poussé à l'extrême, m'aurait mis dans un satané embarras. Merde alors! Oui. Cette phase préliminaire voluptueuse aurait été abrégée, bondissant du lit, en me rhabillant comme au matin de ce lendemain, avec vélocité, nous laissant sur notre faim, critiquant la 1coercition impérative que Miranda aurait encore exercée sur moi, après lui en avoir averti.

-Andy, voyons ! Cette dévotion est grotesque. Tu n'es pas sa bonne à tout faire. C'est un abus d'asservissement. Tu es totalement sous sa sujétion. Elle survivra à son mal de tête, crois-moi.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

J'aurais pu m'imaginer, dans un coin inconscient de mon cerveau, en train de sauter sur place à cloche pied pendant que je tenterais de stabiliser mon équilibre afin de chausser correctement mon pied de mon escarpin.

-Mais, le ton un peu essoufflé, je n'ai pas le choix.

Cercle infernale d'une excuse récurrente, épidémique que je répondrais même à Christian, après Nate et Emily. Dans ce type d'imagination à la situation incongrue, cette justification aurait l'air de tourner en boucle, tel un morceau de musique que l'on aurait programmé sur répétition.

-On l'a toujours pourtant.

-Pas avec Miranda, malheureusement.

Talons au sol, son corps relevé sur le lit, se mettant par la suite debout, il serait sorti de la chambre, me regardant me hâter, devançant ma crainte ressentie, débordant quant à moi, d'anxiété. Un surmenage de stress émotionnel m'aurait peut-être à la longue, submergé au moindre empressement de ma serviabilité inconditionnelle pour combler les servitudes 2 délétères illimitées de ma patronne.

-Peur panique de perdre ton travail, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournerais face à lui, émettant ma confirmation puis devançant, à mon tour, sa pensée muette.

-C'est bête, je sais, mais oui.

-Et bien, alors… Bonne chance !

Son encouragement aurait été évidemment formulé avec une ironie narquoise, me remémorant la remarque qu'il m'avait fait partager en toute franchise lors de notre première entrevue, le sourire glorificateur.

« - _On ne survit pas à Miranda._ »

-Je suis désolée.

-Moi aussi.

Christian ne m'en aurait tenu rigueur, attitude employée avec intelligence, réflexion, cependant, ensuite ajoutée d'une manière lucide, au timbre non persuadé, réaliste, devinant la suite logique de nos rapports.

-Je souhaiterais que ce ne soit qu'une belle partie remise. Miranda girl.

Étirement d'une séduisante largesse de ses lèvres après m'avoir rebaptisé de ce mignon, taquin surnom, me raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte, avant de déposer un ultime baiser en douceur sur les miennes, se quittant d'une façon civilisée, en bon terme. Aurait-ce été une version idéale à mettre en scène ? Je ne crois pas non plus, préférant garder les yeux ouverts. La vie nous aveugle bien assez comme ça. Autant ne pas se complaire dans la cécité même si la cruelle vérité agresse la rétine. S'obstruer la vue, est rester dans le déni. Solution que je ne cautionne pas, étant inapplicable. Prendre, vivre le meilleur, cela fait du bien, n'allant plus loin, sans éprouver vraiment de remords ni de regrets sous ce ciel de nuit fascinant, à Paris. Après être descendue, je me serais présenté au réceptionniste de garde, dans le hall de l'hôtel afin de lui demander de m'indiquer une pharmacie de garde, aussi, son chemin, bien entendu, me dirigeant une fois dehors, en sa direction, à la vitesse effrénée maladroite de mes hauts talons qui m'auraient fait clopiner sur le kilomètre de ce trajet. Scénario catastrophe irréalisé, favorisant celui-ci. Quelle imagination débordante due à cette crainte !

Son visage se tourna vers sa gauche, ma droite en somme, bouche posée sur la région du flanc qui fut embrassée, parsemant ainsi ses baisers jusqu'à la région mammaire avant de redescendre sans cesser de semer les baisers, s'attardant davantage, une fois arrivé, sur celle de la courbe de ma hanche. Cette partie de peau fut petitement dénudée en baissant ce côté du slip noir à la texture identique du bustier qui complétait cette parure de lingerie, celui-ci sagement échancré, sentant le contact des lèvres me vénérer. Les miennes s'entrouvrirent de nouveau, réalisant le même millimètre d'ouverture, inspirant, expirant avec un léger halètement, mon rythme cardiaque par contre qui s'était emballé après l'élancement de son galop. Le tissu fut repositionné à sa place initiale, rejoignant la deuxième région de la hanche gauche située sur sa droite, en recommençant d'aligner un filet de baisers le long du ventre dont l'action à la douce sensualité, ne dérogeant à la loyauté de son tempérament, provoqua sur mon épiderme un frisson d'excitation lié à ce plaisir croissant que son talent d'amant me procurait. Cette autre partie jumelle fut découverte, en respectant à nouveau le raisonnable de son abaissement, procéda à l'identique, par ce précédent mode opératoire qui eut le don d'enivrer un peu plus mon esprit où le brouillard commençait à s'épaissir, me désorientant. Doué ! L'intérieur de mon ventre en tremblait pendant que sa bouche progressait similairement, réalisant une dérivation vers le ventre, une nouvelle fois, sur lequel une propagation de baisers se répandit sur la totalité de sa superficie, ses lèvres se hissant, par une continuité logique, en direction de la ceinture abdominale, doigts chatouillant, inlassables, ma taille, par leurs doux frôlements qui me rappelèrent le toucher de la soie. Je m'en délectai de plus en plus, moue de ma bouche en mouvement qui pouvait en témoigner avec amplitude. Les baisers qui se dispersaient, m'offrirent une onde éclaire, électrisante, qui fit vibrer les muscles du bas ventre, décuplant ainsi ce désir lascif qui envahit intégralement mon être dont il aurait été impossible d'exonder, son inondation bien trop conséquente. Confession de femme, où la confusion de mes sentiments intimes envers Christian, s'était désembrouillée subitement, clarifiant cette attirance inexorable que j'avais occultée par fidélité amoureuse vis-à-vis de Nate, avec sincérité. Les conséquences qui avaient conduit fatalement à cette séparation, me forçaient à me dégager de toute retenue afin de conclure irrémédiablement cette liaison. Un pressentiment soudain m'alerta qu'il était fort probable que je sois embrasée, interrompant temporairement mon récit psychique de 3 soliloque. Me voici prévenue ! Ses lèvres décidèrent de poursuivre la remontée de son expansible déclaration affective, sentant la moiteur s'étaler en largesse, le frottement de cette peau à peau spontané qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa tiédeur, une sensation débordante, là, de sensualité qui me mettait l'eau à la bouche, je l'avoue, sans éprouver le besoin par la suite de m'en repentir car je ne péchai pas, m'accolant en toute légalité, la conscience tranquille qui ne risquait de devenir perturbatrice. Celle-ci s'était rangée comme mon soutien de bonne moralité sans avoir planifié à mon encontre, une culpabilité taraudeuse, recevant son indéniable consentement. De toute façon, il aurait été trop tard pour se rétracter, causant alors ma frustration autant que la sienne. Quand la machine de l'alchimie physique est lancée, on ne peut la stopper en route. Tant pis ! Mes jambes se fléchirent après s'être démobilisées de sous le poids de son corps au moment où celui-ci s'était redressé momentanément, tandis que ses lèvres se dirigeaient tout droit vers la gorge, inclinant partiellement ma tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, dos cambré légèrement, respiration par petites saccades, bouche qui s'entrouvrait davantage, encore. Ce délice, non goulu, de ses baisers, transportait mon esprit vers les profondeurs de mon ivresse, déjà existante, provoquant un second tremblement à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Irrésistible Christian Thompson, inéluctablement !

Alors que sa bouche s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa vénération, à laquelle mon épiderme réagissait d'une manière ultra-sensible, le bout de ses doigts, à la caresse soyeuse, arpenta le long de mes bras, ce qui fit apparaître, lors de ce passage, une deuxième chair de poule, précédée d'un frémissement nerveux, non du tout désagréable. Je pris un plaisir très troublant à me laisser aller sans plus aucune gêne quelconque à ces multiples sensations que ma féminité éprouvait avec une intensité qui s'affirmait. Ma gorge exposée fut ornée de douceur par un effleurage, également, de ses lèvres, dont celles-ci s'entrouvrirent au moment de cette caresse frôleuse. Ses lèvres créèrent peu après le détachement, entreprirent un survol au-dessus du menton, de la bouche, sur laquelle je pus sentir une minime brise, expulsée par un souffle en toute légèreté, récoltant un supplément de baiser sur ma cavité buccale pulpeuse à la brillance quelque peu affadie due à la sollicitude renouvelée envers cette organe à utilité remarquable. Du bout des lèvres, j'y répondis doucement à deux reprises avant que les siennes ne choient ma partie faciale de droite, en partant du coin de la bouche pour mieux s'étendre jusqu'à celui de l'œil telle une bénédiction sacrée qui fit prévaloir une béatitude irradiante sur mon visage. Inspiration, expiration lente, extériorisée par nécessité naturelle, entraînant un bercement causé par une quiétude prédominante. Je me sentis tellement bien, à mon aise, emportée dans une confiance plus exhaustive. Sa bouche redescendit au niveau de la mienne, se tint en suspens, au-dessus, mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme ceux d'une belle au bois dormant, prenant, cette fois, l'initiative de relever ma tête afin d'hameçonner ses lèvres, mon culot légitime lui plaisant assurément ainsi que par l'enroulement de mes bras autour de son cou, le ramenant vers moi. La leçon de la langue française reprit, mouvement des bouches, de ce langage, étudié d'une manière méticuleuse tandis que ses mains se mirent à gambader sur mes formes corporelles, constellant ses caresses de la taille, l'arrondi des hanches, aux faces externes des deux cuisses, les contournant pour appliquer, du bout de ses doigts d'auteur, un effleurage de la longueur de celles-ci. Je frissonnai à nouveau, réussissant à dompter cette sensation émotionnelle qui eut comme effet de redoubler ce plaisir d'appel sensuel, essentiellement lorsque les lèvres de Sir Thompson jouèrent de frôlement avec les miennes, toujours finement, me mêlant bien sûr à son jeu, intégrant par alternance, son subtil instrument charnu, attoucha la pointe de mon muscle amovible, fricotant en toute minutie. Exquisité de ce bout lécheur qui s'enfournait ensuite pleinement, le baiser devenant davantage substantiel.

Sa langue, bouche lettrées firent danser toute cette science de littérature qui s'imprégnait d'une façon jouissive tout en continuant à exercer ses caresses soyeuses en remontant méthodiquement jusqu'à la taille avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la région mammaire, de chaque côté. Cette douce sensualité du baiser se rompit de nouveau, me fit rouvrir les paupières, le regard de chacun fixe, le mien se rivant par la suite sur l'esquisse de ses lèvres qui dessinait sa satisfaction de pouvoir conquérir, pupilles comblées. Une question intempestive se présenta à mon esprit, subitement, la posant sans embarras, impulsive je la définis, ne me demandant si vraiment l'instant était propice voire malvenu alors que son usage se montre indispensable dans ce type d'intimité. La sérénité du corps, de mon âme, me poussaient à extérioriser cette interrogation, toutefois posément, qui fut prise avec un sourire éclatant d'espièglerie, amusé même.

-Aurais-tu par hasard, à portée de main, un étui de protection dont normalement tous les hommes devraient se servir ?

Je le formulai sur une note un tantinet taquine, obtenant affirmation de sa part.

-Monsieur est prévoyant. ma bouche s'étirant d'une façon réservée, l'expression de ma figure toute douce.

-Cela m'arrive assez souvent d'anticiper. Je l'avoue, je suis quelqu'un d'organisé.

-Oh ! Je m'en suis rendue compte.

Mon ton ne s'exclama qu'à basse sonorité, bras toujours enroulés à son cou, le charriant davantage.

-Tu avais déjà projeté de me mettre dans ton lit ?

-Disons que je l'ai souhaité simplement.

-Je vois. Eh bien, ton souhait m'a tout l'air d'avoir été entendu.

J'en plaisantai à douce voix avec une pincée de modestie, l'étirement de la bouche s'agrandissant un petit peu plus.

-Je remercierai plus tard ce génie qui a eu la bonté de l'exaucé, lui devant bien.

Un autre baiser adressé à mes lèvres après s'être restitué davantage de sérieux, sa bouche accrut alors son implication en marques d'affections, celle-ci se déposant directement, une nouvelle fois, entre mes seins. Mes bras avaient, à leur tour, brisés l'enroulement, mes sens se retrouvant bientôt transcendés par cette volupté caressante qui m'investirait entièrement. Une éphémère idylle divine, hypocrite de prétendre le contraire malgré le retournement de situation que j'allai affronter dans plusieurs heures à laquelle je ne me serai attendue. Les mauvais imprévus qui vous sont servis, là, à la place d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Aléas matinaux de la vie courante, aussi bien sentimentalement que professionnellement ! Cela réveille. En attendant le déluge de la déception qui sommeillait, je savourai paisiblement mon délice nocturne, ne me disant Vivement demain ! J'appréciai le non sage répit de ce présent.

Un tourbillon de ses doux baisers fut semé jusqu'au ventre, yeux de nouveau refermés, jambes maintenant leur fléchissement suite à sa requête émise au moment où celles-ci commencèrent à se déplier. Je n'y vis aucune objection d'autant plus lorsque sa bouche aventureuse qui avait pris l'habitude de s'entrouvrir, perpétua l'audace de baisoter, une nouvelle fois, la longueur de la cuisse droite, faisant glisser du bout des doigts cet effleurage caressant à l'arrière de ce membre inférieur. Ma respiration s'approfondit, poitrine soulevée par l'inspiration, dont une projection d'image fut diffusée dans ma tête, visionnant avec netteté l'ascension d'une vague qui se préparait à occasionner l'engloutissement de mes émois. 4 Finasserie talentueuse exécutée avec brio ! A la hauteur du genou, ses lèvres le contournèrent, déposant un chaste baiser sur l'intérieur gauche de celui-ci, sa main droite alors placée au milieu de l'autre cuisse, sorte de repère vers lequel son visage s'aiguilla, sa bouche réalisa le même processus qui ne ressemblait à aucun *raidillon. *Ce risque de pente raide était complètement absent de ce schéma à parcourir, son chemin n'annonçant de sinuosité. Les inhibitions ne constituées réellement d'obstacle, en étant quelque peu dépourvues contrairement à ma tolérance envers l'exercice de certaines pratiques impudiques malgré mon esprit à préserver une dose moyenne de classicisme parfaitement équilibrée.

Lorsque vous faites l'amour avec une personne étrangère à votre rituel sexuelle, cependant très agréable, il est parfois difficile de se réadapter à une expérience qui peut se différencier de ce qui a été exploré juste par le confort de l'habitude, connaissant par cœur le corps de son partenaire avec qui l'on se sent à l'aise dans sa nudité. Finalement, cette nouveauté érotique impromptue, dévoiler mon corps à un regard inconnu, ne me freinait tant l'envie me confortait à la rendre concrète, le prouvant par ces excitants préliminaires qui firent grimper des petits degrés de chaleur de mon corps, se localisant sur la nuque ainsi qu'à la moitié du dos. Pendant que les baisers terminaient leur route, les doigts de cette main droite se faufilèrent sous le côté gauche du slip, palpant légèrement la peau, firent passer les autres à l'opposé, sous ce côté droit, cette fois-ci, tâtant à l'identique lorsque sa bouche remonta, revenant à son favoris penchant Mon ventre de femme où de minimes mordillements se matérialisèrent pour le plus grand bonheur d'un frémissement incrustateur qui déclencha une décharge électrique bégnine aux tréfonds de mes entrailles, ressentant la pointe des tétons se dresser davantage. Mes lèvres soulignèrent une pincée d'ivresse, sans émettre nul mot, le laissant me tourmenter exquisément par sa prestation lascive, l'embout épicurienne de sa langue se rendant majoritairement responsable du tumulte de mon esprit qui ne tarderait pas à saccagé mes pensées, celles-ci incomplètement, encore, chambardées, en errance seulement dans cette vapeur brumeuse. Celui-ci se mit à serpenter le long de la courbure souriante de ma taille, toujours de mon côté gauche, ma tête pivota vers la droite, en direction de la fenêtre, respiration ralentie, réjouissant ma libido une nouvelle fois pendant que la mine de la langue traçait ces slalomes, position des mains immobiles sur mes hanches, sentant sa progression revenir, de nouveau, vers la région mammaire qui fut consacrée comme 5 sa bessonne de droite. Son corps derechef, en élévation, bout du muscle charnu qui contournait mon sein sans dérapage, encore, fila en direction de la gorge, lèche rapide dirigée jusqu'à la base du menton, continuant d'employer sa finesse affûtée avant de mettre fin à la continuité de celle-ci, exprimant quant à moi un plus long soupir de plaisir.

Un baiser, à nouveau, fut déposé sur ma bouche non entrouverte, j'ouvris les yeux lentement, le fixa, calme, contemplant l'ébauche que ses lèvres formaient proches des miennes après avoir pris un minuscule recul. Je ne me questionnai pas à propos de ce que sa pensée pouvait émettre due à ce petit sourire satisfait, étant relativement d'humeur à passer à mon tour à une action audacieuse afin de ne pas paraître égoïste ainsi qu'entièrement à sa merci d'amant malgré que je ne m'en serai du tout plainte. Même si c'est à l'hôte de chouchouter en particulier, dirons-nous, son invité avec irréprochabilité, la personne conviée se doit néanmoins de le remercier. Il était décemment impossible de faire preuve d'ingratitude, ma mentalité n'appartenant à ce cercle de reconnaissance disparue. Mes bras inactifs, se tendirent alors vers les épaules du bel homme de lettres, mes doigts s'acheminèrent, en réalisant une douce caresse continue, quant à eux, tandis que mon regard de noisette soutenait son ciel azur d'une manière quelque peu charmeuse, lèvres s'entrouvrant cette fois au minimum. Les siennes recommencèrent à les effleurer du bout, y répondant évidemment, paupières refermées, ce qui n'empêchaient pas, détenant le sens de l'orientation, à mes doigts de parachever leur lapidaire flânerie le long du dos avant de revenir sur le devant du pantalon, faisant le tour des passants. Le jeu délicat du frôlement de bouches subsistait sans insertion de pointe linguale, m'émoustillant autant, mettant à mon service l'habilité de mes doigts qui ne rencontrèrent de difficulté pour déboucler la ceinture. Devinant ce dont à quoi je m'apprêtai, son corps se suréleva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses bras, de nouveau, qui me permit ainsi d'ouvrir l'accès d'un site très privé tout en continuant l'effleurage. Déboutonnage du bouton, débraguetté, nous étions parés pour la suite des festivités après ce préambule, passant à l'inauguration, animée.

* * *

1coercition : Contraindre quelqu'un à faire quelque chose.

2 délétères : Toxique, dangereux pour la santé.

3 soliloque : Discours que l'on tient avec soi-même.


	6. Chapter 5

Mes mains débutèrent l'abaissement du pantalon jusqu'en dessous de son caleçon en soie multicolore aux motifs de fleurs sur fond rouge pourpre, qui portait la marque Ralph Lauren sur la taille élastiquée, logo noir de petit format non clinquant cousu sur le devant de celui-ci, le célèbre poney distinctif brodé sur l'ourlet Polo. Christian suivait l'élégance classique de la mode en matière de sous-vêtement également, honorant ce sans faute. Mes mains glissèrent sur ce textile luxueux, avec convenance, ce ludisme d'effleurement se disjoignant, sa bouche maintenue d'une façon un peu plus entrouverte que la mienne ne l'était avant qu'elle ne s'étire à demi, par une séduction espiègle, pupilles en dilatation, conquis par mon cran du partiel déculottage, celles-ci en train de 1fulgurer. Ses lèvres s'orientèrent ensuite, après avoir rompu cette intense face à face oculaire, vers mon oreille droite qui fut frôlée d'une façon fugitive, se lovant avec 2 célérité sur la région sternocléidomastoïdien pendant que mes mains baissaient davantage le pantalon au niveau du biceps fémoral, symétriquement, ne possédant des muscles à rallonge pour mes bras, l'impossibilité donc de persévérer dans le déshabillage. Etant un homme plein de ressource, il se débrouilla pour terminer celui-ci en faisant gesticuler sereinement ses jambes afin de se débarrasser du pantalon qui était devenu importun, y parvenant adroitement. Le tissu du vêtement glissa sur mes jambes, entendant le bruit de la boucle de ceinture raisonner au moment de sa chute sur le sol tel un fracas qui ne 3 fomenta pas notre déconcentration, sauf peut-être l'envolée d'une chaise qui aurait été l'œuvre, encore, d'un esprit frappeur, dans l'unique but de saboter cette alliance explicitement flagrant.

Son visage ne s'était pas délogé, remarque sardonique à son encontre, non, proférée, qui aurait été comprise comme de l'ironie, dérision, me doutant de la capacité princière que son esprit avait à exploiter vis-à-vis de ce genre d'humour intellectuel que je ne critique pas. Ma tête s'inclina, à nouveau, un tantinet en arrière lorsque ses lèvres tamponnèrent ses 4 sempiternels doux baisers, ennoblissant partiellement mon cou avant de stopper à la clavicule. Mes bras se replièrent de chaque côté, ma détente avait atteint son paroxysme, en m'abandonnant in extenso. Je savourai au centuple la douceur de sa bouche entrouverte qui cheminait jusqu'au creux du cou, sur ma gauche, aspirant expertement avec 5 pianissimo néanmoins, la fine peau, remontant ainsi à la cible maîtresse, celle de l'oreille, débutant à échelle inférieure, en emprisonnant d'une manière subreptice le lobule avant de gravir l'hélix. Celui-ci reçu, à son tour, un léger mordillement, mélangé à un minime sucement qui fit augmenter la rythmique de la pulsation cardiaque, mon ouïe captant le tambourinage de mon pauvre cœur affolé sans omettre mon excitation dont sa vibration s'était nichée au centre de mes entrailles. Yeux fermés solidement, lèvres ouvertes, l'extase parcourait mon être, sentant une seconde brise ultralégère qui souffla un nuage tiède, involontaire ou pas, m'en moquant, enveloppant de la conque jusqu'à l'antitragus de ce que constituait le pavillon de l'oreille, chamboulant, à la limite du scandaleux, mes sens complètement déracinés, éprouvant alors cette sensation déroutante d'un flottement comme si mon âme se séparait de mon corps tel un état second, ma bouche ondoyant de nouveau par une suprématie de ma délectation. La main de sieur Thompson évinça par la suite, davantage ma chevelure, de ce même côté, plaçant sa bouche sur la zone de la grande fosse supra-claviculaire, qui m'obligeait, encore, à pivoter la tête un peu plus vers la droite, ne profitant toujours pas de la vue de cette fenêtre, située à distance. Toutefois, je n'aurai pu que visionner la nuit, couverte par ses pierreries précieuses cristallisées, éblouie par cette brillance ainsi que lunaire. Ma foi, inutile, voyant à cette seconde, comme un flash, l'apparition d'étoiles dans ma tête de la taille de celle de mes boucles d'oreilles de forme analogue avec cet astre luminescent. La bouche aspirante ne possédait quand même cette force d'avaler malencontreusement, de travers, l'une d'elles, se coinçant dans la trachée artère, prêt à s'étouffer. Un second sabotage causé par une stupide maladresse de sa part qui l'aurait châtié. En route aux urgences ! Un séjour mémorable, oui, autant pour lui que pour moi, la culpabilité me tiraillant.

Aucun accident de ce type ne s'était, par chance, produit si ce n'est ce tiraillement déclenché par l'exaltation de mes sens dont son effervescence allait grimper crescendo. Sa bouche se caressa sur cette région, s'épandant en diagonale, jusqu'à la limite de la zone cervicale postérieure, ouvrant à grand angle ses lèvres, pointe de sa langue qui se manifesta pour n'effectuer qu'une remontée immédiate vers le derrière de l'oreille, bouche frôleuse simultanée. Je ravalai ma salive avec une modique difficulté, ne pouvant qu'écouter en même temps le tempo infernal que produisait mon muscle cardiaque, un boum, boum tapageur. Ses lèvres contournèrent le pavillon, descendirent sur le lobe, le prenant en otage avant de le libérer rapidement, rendant ma respiration haletante, la moiteur corporelle qui s'accentuait de plus belle également. Des petits baisers veloutés, administrés, comme à chaque fois en douceur, vinrent se localiser le long de ma mâchoire, côté inchangé, s'étendirent à la région mentonnière, sentant uniquement la caresse de sa bouche avant que sa lèvre supérieure n'effleure d'une seule traite la mienne, supplément d'un baiser rajouté, du bout. Celle-ci couronna une symétrie sur la partie droite de mon visage, agissant avec fidélité, la participation de son organe charnu qui corsait par contre ce témoignage sensuel en se montrant davantage actif et chaleureux, associé toujours à la délicatesse. Le brouillard régnant déjà dans mon esprit s'était densifié, celui-ci courant tout droit vers la perdition.

- _Oh, Paris, mère de dieu ! Comme c'est bon !_ me mettant sans dessus, dessous.

Cette pensée émise secrètement, exclamait son vertigineux enthousiasme, proche de la syncope, mes sens à la transcendance renforcée. La figure de l'amant me refit face quelques secondes plus tard après avoir murmuré son surnom favori au creux de mon oreille droite, suavement, mon ouïe percevant une tonalité légèrement souriante, à nouveau, dans sa voix qui conduisit ma bouche à ébaucher une demie esquisse, celle-ci coloré d'une ivresse un tantinet sommaire.

-Ma très exquise, Miranda girl.

Une poussée 6 touffeur crût sur mon visage, craignant l'irruption d'une érubescence avec soudaineté dont je n'aurai eu le choix que d'assumer. Au diable cette émotion gênante ! Je m'en moquai, bien là aussi, de toute manière, emportée par le courant de cette dénommée lame Christian. Mes paupières se rouvrirent sans hâte, mon regard malgré flou le fixa, ce défaut de vue se rétablissant sans paraisse. Mes yeux se réglèrent alors sur un tracé de malice qui soulignait ses lèvres pendant que du bout des doigts, un effleurage tendre s'adressa à chacune de mes joues, celles-ci peut-être un peu rosies, qui sait. Cependant, je n'en n'eus écho, détail certainement jugé de superflu dû à la tension érotique, dont sa dominance devenait sérieuse. Son parfum de bois de cèdre, pamplemousse, embaumait sa peau, note à la fois fraîche, subtile, épicée, c'est le mot, de virilité non machiste, rehaussé d'un, je ne sais quoi de sophistication. Mon odorat humait malgré lui cette senteur qui détenait une magie envoûtante de sa masculinité.

Son visage se rapprocha à nouveau, un baiser adressé cette fois à chaque commissure de ma bouche, la stature de son corps se rabaissant ensuite afin de reconduire la promenade de ses lèvres comme antérieurement. Le circuit touristique reproduit bien sûr le même parcourt, du moins pour prolonger cette assez longue préface indécente, qui se rendit plus coquine au cours de l'itinéraire sur lequel d'affectueux, doux baisers le sillonnait. Ceux-ci firent le tour global du sein gauche, extériorisant par ce délicieux contact, un soupir allongé, bouche de nouveau entrouverte, ondoyant encore d'un plaisir excitateur. Quant à la sienne, elle tournait autour, épandant à lenteur respectée, son affection qui se consolidait. Ses lèvres réitérèrent le divertimento délicat du frôlement sur le sillon mammaire avant de baisoter le téton qui se redéveloppait à cette familiarité orale. Je sentis juste un minime bout humide le toucher fugitivement, bouche par contre, approfondissant l'embrassement accordé à ce bouton de lotus qui se raffermit au fur et à mesure de l'attention apportée. Je déglutis sans m'en étrangler, me tenant au bord, cependant, d'une imminente montée d'excitation qui augurait sa prépondérance par la suite. Ses lèvres ne faisaient preuve d'aucune avidité ni vivacité, préférant favoriser une action sensible, raffinée, soignée qui accentuait mon désir. Celles-ci stoppèrent, restant immobiles durant quelques secondes mineures dessus puis s'y aimantèrent en réalisant un furtif va-et-vient, doucement avec finesse sans procéder à une aspiration rude, à une aspiration tout court ce que je trouvai bien plus érotique, ressentant le durcissement du téton a gré de ce glissement buccal. Mon cœur maintenait la vitesse de ses battements, subissant un léger martèlement vibratoire au bas du ventre tandis que ma respiration se déréglait davantage dû à sa saccade incontrôlable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été réincarnée en un équipement, pour crève tympans, de voiture, appelé baffles, mon rythme cardiaque cognant aussi bruyamment que celui-ci aurait pu jouer un concert de fête techno. Le hurlement du cœur !

Ma bouche se pinça tant ce plaisir qui m'était procuré, commençait à galvaniser mes sens, craignant très bientôt qu'il ne m'ébouillante l'épiderme. Brûlée au deuxième degré. La libération du téton s'exécuta ensuite, calquant sur cette excitante appréciation, celle-ci transférée sur le sein de gauche qui attisait, plus encore, mon appétence. Paupières closent, je m'en délectai et meilleur cela devenait. Mes mains vinrent se poser bravement sur sa belle masse d'or bouclée, mes doigts la froissèrent sans la tirer, encourageant messire Thompson, sans qu'il ne se sente forcé, à remonter sa figure, ses lèvres après qu'elles aient, à nouveau, savoureusement achevées leur œuvre, jusqu'à la gorge où nul attardement ne se fit. Le face à face se cultivait, présence de sa bouche sentit proche de la mienne, ce qui amena mes yeux à se rouvrir, un tic inlassable. Sa main balayait ma frange une nouvelle fois avec tendresse, la positionnant rapidement sur la partie faciale droite de mon visage, mes lèvres s'offrant, de nouveau, à l'instamment baiser qui rentrait en collision. Mes mains conservèrent leur place sur la chevelure, introduisant mes doigts à l'intérieur de cette épaisseur toutefois, pendant que ses mains se dégageaient afin de s'exporter sur les courbes très aimables de ma taille. A l'instant où celles-ci s'installèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit un peu plus largement, inséra sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, dominant ma lèvre supérieure par la sienne qui la recouvrit. Le baiser se détacha, ma bouche fut embrassée, encore, du bout de ses lèvres avant d'attaquer généreusement comme rue de la bûcherie mais en enrichissant, dans ce climat intime, la langue de ce pays qu'il connaissait passionnément comme le fond de sa poche, en effet, étant sa ville préférée dans le monde entier, ce que ce baiser à la fois langoureux et affirmé en douce sensualité confirmait. Si mes émois de femme étaient chamboulés, j'entendis sa voix rassurante me redire, alors que je me croyais perdue lorsque nous descendions cette fameuse rue.

« - _Soyez tranquille._ »

Je l'étais.

Sa bouche monopolisatrice soumettait une pression avec une goûteuse surabondance, ma langue endurant par la même occasion la succulence harmonieuse de sa seigneurie qui incluait une petite quantité de 7 ténuité en alternance. Cette synergie fusionnante était un mélange d'onctuosité, de moelleux entre sur et dans ma bouche, celle-ci s'aimantant, à son tour, à ses lèvres fermement. Mes doigts devinrent un tantinet fouilleurs, sans écheveler sa masse de blé bouclée, durant une fugace minute tandis que le baiser délicatement gourmand haussait autant ma chaleur corporelle que la sienne ainsi que la pulsation cardiaque qui tapageait de plus belle encore, jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ma langue avait assidûment assimilée celle de Molière, tourneboulée par la virtuosité de ce langage qui avait mis mes sens en subjugation. La pratique se rompit de nouveau, haletant davantage que lui, mes yeux s'ouvrirent pendant une minorité de seconde, un peu voilés, le refixa, bouche à six millimètres, approximativement de la mienne timidement entrouverte, se languissant déjà. Je souhaitai un renouvellement d'exercice oral afin de pouvoir perfectionner mon français et aboutir à l'excellence de cette langue qui était dotée d'une savante prouesse. Un autre baiser fut déposé, du bout de ses lèvres, tactique utilisée pour apporter de la tempérance, apaiser cette adoration emplie d'un soupçon de ferveur ainsi que maintenir une certaine emprise qui l'avait sur moi, suspectant que celle-ci soit petitement délibérée qui ne me dérangeait vu la posture douillette dans laquelle je continuai de me prélasser, m'embarquant vers une exploration de plus en plus pénétrante. Les commissures furent à nouveau, chastement baisées, mes paupières se refermèrent, sentant une dernière marque d'affection de sa lèvre supérieure se poser sur ma lèvre inférieure, déglutissant une nouvelle fois, le souffle légèrement court. Sa bouche descendit ensuite vers la fosse claviculaire du milieu, s'y apposa au niveau du sternum, pareillement, dessus du nombril, avant de finir cette trajectoire expédié au bas ventre, mains ne se délogeant pas de ma taille contrairement aux mes doigts qui s'étaient retirés de ses cheveux. La région fut baisotée sur l'intégralité de sa longueur, mes bras se remontèrent, prirent une pose à l'horizontal, encore, se repliant à moitié. Mes lèvres ne cessaient d'onduler de plaisir, ma tête effectuant à ce moment un pivotement semblable en direction de la fenêtre, orientation sans doute de prédilection inconsciente. Les doux petits baisers se mutèrent par un embrassement davantage riche, accaparant la mince peau par sa bouche dont celle-ci s'enfonçait un peu, sans brusquerie avant d'embrasser à pleine lèvres. Je devins de plus en plus dingue de Paris, l'esprit totalement étourdi, ébahie par la découverte de son monde étranger, exotique d'érotisme mais de sensualité à cet instant. Je pus, sensiblement, ressentir l'enjouement que ses lèvres soulignaient en s'impliquant de cette manière, qui donnèrent la sensation d'aspirer ces parcelles de ma peau, savourant avec exultation les baisers voluptueux. Déclaration d'aveu muette, ne pouvant refouler, que je clamais dans ma tête Tant envie de toi, Christian Thompson ! Il savait comment (se) faire désirer, (par) une femme en toute beauté sans tromper sur ce genre de marchandise que j'aurais pu abjurer à propos de facticité. J'allais découvrir avec abasourdissement que sa moralité n'était qu'une contrefaçon.

Bassesse!

Sa bouche se dirigea vers la courbe de la hanche gauche, se caressa furtivement sur le tissu du slip de cette côte arrondie, faisant intervenir ses mains à ce niveau avant de dénuder avec petitesse, la partie de ce corps puis souffler sur toute l'étendue de la hanche gauche à celle de droite comparable à ce vent intertropical prénommé Alizé. Sa tiédeur se répandit en direction du ventre ensuite, insista sur le nombril, remontant doucement vers la poitrine où cette immigration atmosphérique cessa, relayée, de nouveau, par des baisers suaves qui se mirent à la joncher, oubliant d'esseuler les tétons qui furent baisotés derechef, avant de retourner sans attendre sur la région du ventre sur laquelle ses lèvres s'enfoncèrent une deuxième fois, sentant leur humidité lors de l'ouverture de celles-ci qui descendirent plus bas, cette fois. Un soulèvement d'inspiration, tel un mur d'eau gigantesque, me prit par surprise, se bloqua durant une instantanéité, ma respiration s'opprimant quand les baisers s'intensifièrent, toujours, pleinement. Cette sensation de moelleux s'accrut, mon esprit sur le point 8 d'extravaguer, l'impression de flotter au-dessus du lit ne m'avait jamais paru aussi réaliste. Mes jambes se fléchirent de nouveau, les mains de Christian se déplacèrent à l'arrière des cuisses, comme précédemment, s'adonnant à une caresse lente qui s'accomplit du bas vers le haut, du haut vers l'arrière du genou, effleurement exécuté par la suite du bout des doigts, procédant dans le même sens tandis que la bouche s'élevait encore, ses mains remontant simultanément, jusqu'à la taille, emplacement certainement qui s'ajoutait à celui de ses favoris, mettant fin à l'effleurage mais non à la caresse glissante, peau contre peau que son corps effectuait pendant sa montée. Le bout de ses doigts délaissa rapidement ma courbe seyante afin de grimper tout en douceur jusqu'à la limite de la région mammaire latérale sur laquelle celui-ci réalisa un frôlement aussi léger qu'une plume, inspirant une nouvelle fois avec une profondeur d'une spontané instinctive avant d'extraire un soupir davantage éloquent. Le visage de Sir Thompson se tint ensuite à la hauteur de mon menton qui fut pris entre le pouce, index, sa stature s'avança encore sur mon corps d'une manière minuscule, sentant la proximité de ses lèvres qui se hissèrent carrément au niveau des miennes, s'entrouvrant exprès à son approche.

Elles se reposèrent, le mouvement se remirent en activité à un rythme méthodique, immisçant sa tactique de déférence L'art du baiser velouté du bout de la bouche. La délicatesse personnifiée que la mienne suivait avec loyauté, m'embrassant généreusement quelques secondes après la remise en condition. La noblesse française s'invita, accueillie très chaleureusement, ayant déjà pu faire preuve d'une avenante sociabilité à son égard et réciproquement pour le plus immense de notre délice, pendant que le bout de l'index, majeur, auriculaire de chacune de ses mains, adressait un toucher soyeux, frôleur sur le pourtour des seins. Lorsque le gentil accaparement du menton en fut délivré, mes bras en profitèrent, imprévisiblement, pour s'orienter vers la jolie figure de Christian où mes mains se placèrent de chaque côté sans avoir besoin de rompre temporairement l'un tantinet fervent baiser dont nous étions les victimes consenties. Nos langues se mélangeaient subtilement, lèvres se conjuguant à merveille, complètement encollées. Mon esprit toujours conscient répétait cette phrase, celle-ci réappropriée, d'Emily, à sonorité, cependant, de voix fortement porteuse C'EST DIVIN ! Ne pensant plus à ce toucher caressant qui était déclaré à ma poitrine, mes mains quittèrent le visage, se déplacèrent, encore, sur les omoplates, appuyèrent afin de resserrer l'étreinte, permettant la réactivité de ses mains de se retirer afin de ne pas être écrasées de justesse. Ce fut à mon tour de me désolidariser de ce baiser plus qu'exquis et m'armer d'initiatives pour accentuer, pimenter le désir de l'un comme de l'autre malgré que la naissance d'une protubérance avec qui je fis connaissance, se montrait très enchantée. Oh !

Je ne rougis pas à ce type de manifestation qui en temps congru, tout naturellement, m'aurait vivement gêné. A travers son caleçon au raffinement coquet dont j'avais senti son frottement, je considérai cette mise en relief tout à fait conforme à la normalité de ce désir en excroissance qui m'émoustillait, un grade au-dessus, mon envie physique à son égard que ma bouche s'apprêtait à lui exprimer, main droite posée sur sa nuque, embrassant au creux du cou après que mon corps se soit légèrement surélevé. Celle-ci remonta jusqu'au lobule qui fut caressé entre mes lèvres brièvement avec sagesse avant de baisoter, aussi, à la gouttière de l'hélix, l'entendant soupirer à son tour, récidivant par une prise fugitive de cette partie de l'organe auditive, le bout de ma langue s'abstenant de sa présence. Ma bouche redescendit doucement puis s'adhéra pleinement derrière l'oreille où ma lèvre inférieure, bout de la bouche par la suite, agit par un effleurement presque immatériel qui pourtant le fit à nouveau soupirer. Mes lèvres continuèrent identiquement en redescendant en direction du trapèze droit, appliquèrent un baiser, s'entrouvrant juste avant, pendant que le port de ma tête était soutenu par la prévenance du gentleman Thompson, mes mains s'agrippant quant à elles entre la nuque, encore, et son épaule de même côté. Ma bouche se dirigea vers sa gorge qui fut un peu plus exposée grâce à une inclination de la tête en arrière, me poussant alors à me recoucher sur le lit sans provoquer une désunion. Une fois la tête reposée sur l'oreiller, mes lèvres dévièrent d'orientation, circulèrent sur la gauche, semant des baisers à foison en direction du creux du cou. Ma bouche s'en délogea quelques secondes plus tard, appâtant la sienne. Mets délicieux !

* * *

1fulgurer : Briller d'un éclat passager

2 célérité : Rapidité

3 fomenta : Préparer secrètement quelque chose

4 sempiternels : Qui revient sans arrêt, n'en voyant la fin

5 pianissimo : Très doucement

6 touffeur : Chaleur

7 ténuité : Extrême finesse d'un élément

8 d'extravaguer : Avoir en tête des idées qui n'ont aucun sens


	7. Chapter 6

Superposition des lèvres, langues se liant, baiser entreprenant, principalement de sa part, nous étions aux anges, ma bouche qui s'écrasait mainte et mainte fois, 1 bichant la sienne. Mes doigts redescendirent ensuite sur les omoplates avant, par confort, de retirer mes bras, les enlaçant autour de la taille de Christian au moment où son corps se suréleva à nouveau lorsque les lèvres se démêlèrent. Mes mains se rejoignirent vers l'érecteur de l'épine dorsale, caressèrent par un lent frôlement du bout des doigts, s'embarquant vicieusement en direction des lombaires par une consécution express qui amenait vers un tâtement à la bordure de la croupe, celle-ci sacrément tonique. Alors que je me préparai à faire preuve d'audace, doigts disposés sur la taille du caleçon, sa bouche s'étira, mes yeux rouverts antérieurement, en suspens, une réaction souriante qui me signalait qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, un signe d'incitation même, que je décelai dans ses pupilles dansantes lors de cet affrontement du regard, apposant un baiser supplémentaire sur mes lèvres, qui s'enfonça tendrement. Finalement, je ne m'y hasardai pas, sciemment, préférant réaliser un retournement de position, mains remontées au préalable sur la colonne vertébrale, les stoppèrent sur ses épaules, enroulant une nouvelle fois mes bras à son cou afin de le forcer à accomplir un basculement par une rotation partielle, bien sûr, de mon corps, sous son poids, qui fut perspicacement compris. Je pus ainsi prendre l'avantage, sans désenrouler l'étreinte, me retrouvant catapultée à la place de la dominante, dont mes valeurs d'amante se conservait toutefois. Le port de ma tête se redressa légèrement, ma bouche arborant par la suite un élargissement à demi, ravi à son tour, tandis que ma chevelure était, par leurs soins, évincée par ses mains de littéraire en douceur, derrière les épaules, avant de dégager encore, un peu la frange du front.

-La très ravissante Andy.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Suite à ce compliment exprimé d'un timbre bas, radiant, esquisse de ses lèvres un tantinet malicieuse, l'expression des miennes venait compléter la scène de cette confrontation joviale, par un étirement réservé, à l'aspect néanmoins hospitalier, complice, accompagné d'une tonalité douce, cordiale, ma question causant cependant l'agrandissement de son sourire avant de répondre par une autre question. C'est malin !

-Tu penses que ça cache un sous-entendu ?

-Peut-être, qui sait ?

-Un homme est toujours soupçonné par une femme lorsque celui-ci la complimente alors qu'il n'y pas toujours de raisons.

-Si. Il en existe des tas.

-Tu ne vas pas me les énumérer quand même ? Pitié !

Cette supplication simulée sans exagérer son jeu, poussa le sommet de sa tête à pencher petitement en arrière sur l'oreiller, la bouche maintenant sa largesse, yeux levés en direction du plafond. Quel comédien !

-Je ne voudrais pas martyriser ton esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferai subir aucune énumération.

-Ah ! J'aime mieux ça.

Exclamer son inauthentique soulagement fit étendre davantage l'élasticité de mes lèvres, amusée par sa simulation décontracte, réussissant à ajouter trois des raisons principales pourtant.

-Les hommes flattent en général afin de se faire pardonner, deux pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitent et trois, quand ils sont heureux de l'avoir obtenu.

Christian me cibla du regard, acquiesçant, épaté par ce raisonnement, difficile d'objecter ou hypocritement.

-C'est très juste. En tant qu'homme je ne vais pas me permettre de le nier. Je reflète ces trois raisons.

-L'honnêteté ne t'effraye décidément pas.

-Incontestablement pas. C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

L'humour élégamment vrai aussi. La réponse de l'entracte qui s'imposait, tomba.

-Indubitablement.

Mon corps réalisa une infinitésimale avancée sur le sien pour ensuite correctement pouvoir reposer un baiser sur sa bouche qui ne s'attarda pas trop longuement, la hardiesse adoptée. L'éparpillement de mes attentions affectionnées, commença à chérir de la petite fosse supra-claviculaire à la grande qui toutes deux se situent l'une près de l'autre, mes lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'à la région cervicale latérale, appartenant toutes au voisinage de proximité, descendirent sur la fosse infraclaviculaire, zone également du même quartier avant de poursuivre sur la région pectorale de gauche, éléments alignés dans cette direction. Ma bouche baisotait pareillement, rejoignit le téton mâle autour duquel les petits baisers se succédèrent, embrassa vertueusement celui-ci, s'en allant survoler par la suite le périmètre de droite où l'atterrissage s'effectuait en douceur, y répandant ces petites touches de baisers 2 accortes, toujours sages ainsi qu'à la paroi antérieure du thorax, plus connu sous le nom de sternum. Mon parcours anatomique ressemblait à une description médicale surfaite mais très utile en repères de connaissances du corps humain envers lesquels mon intérêt ne faisait preuve d'indifférence. Mon odorat fut de nouveau emporté par la fraîcheur de cette combinaison unique Bois de ce cèdre, notes boisés aromatiques, contrasté par l'amertume de l'essence de Pamplemousse vivificateur. Sa peau emmaillotée dans ce parfum, fascinait le reniflage discret de mes narines. Mes lèvres franchirent ensuite la ceinture abdominale, embrassèrent à l'identique, étendant l'excursion du flanc latéral droit jusqu'à la gauche. Ma tête se redressa brièvement où je pus remarquer l'élargissement de sa bouche, yeux clos, visage qui reflétait un sentiment de béatitude précoce. Contente néanmoins, je continuai à propager les bons baisers d'Andy après en avoir souri d'une manière fugitive et humblement.

Du sternum, où mes lèvres se positionnèrent un peu plus tard, proches de la peau, je procédai à la diffusion d'un souffle léger, également, remontant, sa répartition uniforme, à la gorge, fantaisie plus ou moins réutilisée, familière, qui fit basculer sa tête un tantinet en arrière, bouche souriante non effacée. Ça lui plaisait. Canaille ! Le souffle arpenta le menton, insistant exprès sur le contour des lèvres que j'amusai. Les yeux de sir Thompson se rouvrirent, fixèrent en ma direction, les soutenus à nouveau, stoppant. Je fis avancer mon corps, à son tour, de quelques minimes millimètres, puis ma figure parfaitement située dans l'axe, face à la sienne, un baiser se posa sur sa bouche guillerette. Celui-ci se montra de nature douce bien évidemment pendant que des mèches épaisses de ma chevelure étaient retombées brutalement sur le visage de Christian, effleurant l'une des paupières fermée heureusement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, mit en pause le baiser afin de chasser ces importunes.

-Elles ne nous gêneront plus. J'y veillerai.

Au moment d'en sourire modestement, ses lèvres rétablirent le contact, maintenant la douceur, m'en détachai provisoirement pour ajouter une certitude, bouche amicale et conquise.

-Je n'en doute pas. le confortant dans son affirmation.

La réunion des lèvres se poursuivit, s'écrasant peu après l'une contre l'autre, bout de langue qui s'en mêla de nouveau avant que mes doigts ne pénètrent dans la masse dorée. Je fus après basculée sur le lit, se réappropriant son ascendance, mes bras s'enroulant encore, autour de son cou, baiser qui se scellait, enchanté de l'inversion. J'avoue que cela m'était franchement égal. L'étreinte se ressouda, élevant quelques degrés subits de chaleur des corps. Ses mains se redirigèrent immédiatement vers les hanches afin de baisser davantage cette fois-ci le slip qui m'arrivait à mi- fesses tandis que sa bouche terminait rapidement par m'embrasser du bout, à nouveau, avant de délaisser la mienne ainsi que la leçon de français plus qu'en nette progression, pour mieux explorer encore des chemins empruntés avec concision, régularité, papillonnant d'un lieu à un autre par une exécution gracieuse. Mes doigts désertèrent ensuite la masse de boucles d'or, paupières closent, lèvres entrouvertes, délectation attisée, sensation d'excitation devenant extra-sensible, s'y joignant, les parties érogènes de mon corps. Je sentis frissonner mes seins par la caresse propre de sa bouche qui dansottait sur un de chaque avec langueur, le durcissement des tétons causé par un effleurage répété mais mesuré par la pointe de sa langue, l'association des deux qui se dispersait entre la flanc droit, la courbe de la hanche, plexus, flanc de gauche, courbe de hanche de côté jumeaux, ceinture abdominale, ventre. Ces déplacements successifs représentaient un ballet harmonieux, dénué de charivari, rythmé de façon idéal. Le juste milieu existait en fin de compte ! Alors qu'un très doux, pudique baiser s'appliquait sur le ventre, je sentis, à cet instant-ci, la suppression du slip qui roulait lentement sur ma peau, le corps de Christian relevé pour la réalisation plus qu'osée de cette importante initiative qui courait en direction du final. Sieur Thompson se révélait assez directif, prenant les préliminaires adroitement, exquisément en main par pure générosité, ne pouvant le juger d'égoïste. J'approuvai merveilleusement qu'une ébauche de délice se dessine. Son corps se recoucha sur le mien à hauteur conforme, la texture de soie de son caleçon recouvrit mon intimité, éprouvant un effet frais, caressant, qui augmentait le trouble de ma féminité. Ses lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois aux miennes pendant que mes mains accoururent vers sa taille, son corps se mettant à se mouvoir légèrement lorsque celles-ci descendirent en direction de la lingerie chic de Ralph Lauren, tout en exerçant une caresse, où mes doigts s'engagèrent à abaisser, à leur tour, le sous-vêtement, l'en dépouillant.

Par la qualité de luxe du textile, celui-ci glissa facilement, mes mains réitérant la caresse sur son fessier de jolie forme, à la fermeté de béton. La nudité primait en une à deux minutes, aidée surtout par l'abaissement du caleçon dont les millimètres entamés avaient activé ce dévoilement de lune, à mon goût d'ailleurs. Cependant, mon amant d'auteur, avait dû achever ce déshabillage, la longueur de mes bras ne pouvant toujours pas le compléter. Cela dit, la lingerie était descendue à la limite de l'arrière des genoux, l'éliminant sans contorsionner son corps excepté cette infime mouvance agréablement recréée. Il s'allongea d'une manière fugitive à côté de moi, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de droite dans lequel son index, majeur en ressortirent, étui de préservatif coincé entre, me le remettant fièrement, yeux rouverts au moment de sa révélation dans son plus naturel appareil envers lequel je ne ressentis la moindre appréhension. Sa main droite se posa tendrement sur ma joue gauche, sa bouche aimante baisota mes lèvres, immixtion délicate du bout, seulement, de la langue, obligeait, car sacrilège, ô délice, ma main à se placer sur sa nuque moite. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps revint sur le mien, après avoir, durant la fine sensualité du baiser, déchiré l'emballage de couleur neutre par la suite, sortant précautionneusement le préservatif quand une pause, à nouveau, s'interposa entre nos lèvres. Du bout de mes doigts, je le déroulai sur sa protubérance normalement volumineuse, lubrification en norme, l'habillant sur mesure.

Il observait, ligne de la bouche symbolisant son contentement, celle-ci démonstrative en toute modestie à l'extérieur, mon expérience 3 preste en travaux pratiques d'enfileuse de protection contraceptive ainsi que de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, une utilité à double emploi à l'heure actuelle. Dans les deux cas, le préservatif, ne me leurrant, là, était plus dirigé vers un sentiment de contraception, la prudence nous rappelant à l'ordre afin de ne pas faire faire d'irresponsabilité en général. Christian ne se montrait gêné de pas grand-chose, à l'aise dans son corps, dans sa tête. Totalement décomplexé, ne pouvant que l'être quant à moi dans ce genre de situation. Une fois vêtu, son corps poussa doucement le mien à se recoucher sur le dos, ma taille enlacée, lèvres embrassées à nouveau, toujours tout doux, me préparant physiquement à la conclusion ultime dont je sentis la pénétration méthodique m'investir, mon esprit tanguant par cette jouissive ivresse étrange à laquelle celui-ci s'y habitua dans l'instance, une sensation d'euphorie mentale qui m'aurait presque rendu momentanément amnésique tant mon cerveau souffrait de désorientation comme causé par la drogue due à l'endorphine, neurotransmetteur analgésique qui se produit lorsqu'on fait l'amour. Je n'aurais pu me défaire de ce toc, pour répéter à tout bout de champs, sans lassitude C'est divin ! Nos corps liés solidement, moiteur de chacun partagée, mes bras s'enroulèrent, dus à l'accentuation de cet ébat, de nouveau, autour du cou, bouches mutuellement baisotées, de ma part mollement, l'esprit qui commençait à vaciller au fur et à mesure que son phallus s'actionnait. Les petits baisers, alors cessèrent, mon visage se réfugia vers le côté droit du sien en s'y collant, tête couchée sur l'oreiller, sentant le toucher statique de ses lèvres au creux de mon cou avant qu'elles ne s'en dégagent, émergèrent, se positionnant ensuite à deux, trois millimètres de la commissure droite de ma bouche, durant un très furtif instant. Jambes fléchies, mes mollets se superposèrent diagonalement sur les siens, se fléchirent une nouvelle fois peu après dans l'intention de créer un resserrement des cuisses à son bassin pour davantage de confort ainsi qu'en intensité.

Ma peau sous sa domination, se mélangeait à son humidité, la ressentant d'une manière plus accrue par rapport à la sensation charnelle qui s'en émanait au niveau de la région ombilicale, bas ventre, sternum. Ce frottement occasionné par l'activité du phallus, ne pouvait que faire augmenter cette moiteur, mouillant ces quelques zones de notre corps, la nuque étant la plus sujette à suer en premier, exacerbant petit à petit cette sensualité latente. Le mouvement fit preuve de plus d'entrain, devenant fringuant, appâtant là, ce cher orgasme qui ne tardait pas à accourir vers nous, affichant son triomphalisme, le concernant, insolemment expansif. Mon sang était en ébullition tel un magma qui s'apprêtait à entrer en éruption, grondant de l'intérieur. J'extériorisai, en attendant, un gémissement expressif, entendant la respiration de Christian haleter ainsi que vrombir. Mon souffle s'épuisait plus rapidement que le sien, manquant cruellement d'endurance, me tenant par ailleurs fataliste de cet invariable éclat de tonnerre dont esprit allait être frappé…. 4,3,2,1… Brutal et soudain ! Je m'accrochai car le prochain qui s'imposerait serait digne d'une explosion. Aucune comparaison que mon respect, ma pudeur m'interdiraient de faire. Cependant, m'y trouvant obligée, curieusement, cet effet déchaîné qui s'est abattu sur mon être, fut beaucoup plus violent avec sir Thompson qu'avec Nate. Si je me permets d'émettre la différence superficielle, sans importance de toute façon, est sûrement causée par la nouveauté étrangère. Ma relation récemment mise à mal, à la cassure inévitable, avait duré quelques non dérisoires années. Me retrouver très vite dans les bras de cette tentation alléchante, avait déboussolé mon habituation dont je ne m'étais jamais plainte, n'y voyant aucune routine. Comme j'avais raisonné par résignation.

« - _Très bien. Peut-être que ce voyage arrive au bon moment. On devrait faire un break._ »

Lorsque que j'y ai repensé, en analysant, j'en ai conclus que Nate m'avait sans doute testé, n'approuvant mon travail qui devait ne représenter que du provisoire au début à nos yeux, dû essentiellement à ce qu'il croyait de que j'étais devenue, trouvant son reproche absurde, en effet. Je m'étais moi-même surprise d'avoir réussi, appréciant cette acclimatation, suite à mes capacités que j'avais finalement su mettre à profit, ne me foutant de Runaway. Je confesse. Je n'étais, malgré ce que l'on aurait suspecté, pas devenue arriviste mais ambitieuse, oui, motivée, dynamisée par ce que je commençai à très correctement réaliser, mes compétences s'améliorant de semaine en semaine. _Quelle est la différence ?_ M'aurait-on interrogé. Arriviste est comme chacun le sait par définition, arriver par n'importe quel moyen, en se montrant sans scrupule, prêt à faire éjecter la concurrence par des moyens du tout chrétien. L'ambition signifie l'envie de réussir sans vraiment entreprendre des actes vils. Je ne n'étais pas membre du club de vacheries professionnelles, faisant mes preuves honnêtement et sans coups bas. Il y a une différence. Ce que j'aurais pu reconnaître lors de ce face à face dans la rue, à proximité de la galerie d'où j'en étais sortie après m'être montrée légèrement sur la défensive auprès de Nate, suite à la confrontation verbalement sermonneuse de mon amie Lily.

« - _Toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale !_ »

Le mot avait été lâché par elle au moment où il me rejoignit.

«- _Au fait !_ _Eclate-toi bien à Paris._ »

« - _Tu vas à Paris ?_ »

« - _Euh ! Oui. Je viens de l'apprendre._ »

Ton, esprit contrariés par la perception que celle-ci avait eu de moi.

« - _Je croyais que Paris c'était très important pour Emily._ »

Le pauvre avait été pris de court, ne comprenant la raison pour laquelle je devais m'y rendre. Je n'avais plus le choix, simplement. C'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire et Miranda me l'avait demandé. Dilemme ! Qui s'est rapidement résolu. Je n'avais pas été obligée de prendre ce boulot, vrai, mais pouvais-je prendre mes décisions toute seule comme il me l'avait rappelé sur une tonalité un tantinet réprobatrice ? Par aveu Non. J'en étais arrivée à ne plus m'en montrer capable, dépassée par mon engouement pour mon travail que je 4 prestai adéquatement après ces mois de durs labeurs comme je lui avais soulevé alors que je terminai l'exposé des filles de madame Priestly, l'avertissant dans la journée de ma prématurée démission au bout du portable, traversant la rue, enthousiasmé de l'apprendre.

« - _Waouh ! Andy, je dis tant mieux. Félicitation, tu es libre._ »

Nate se montra égoïstement enjoué, ne pouvant lui en vouloir car je ne le réalisai pas, ma décision prise précocement d'une manière irréfléchie suite à cet instant de faiblesse. Mon job qui craignait, ma boss barjo, tels ses propres mots 5 objectivés, déçu par ma rétractation, tout heureux à son arrivée à l'appartement de célébrer cette démission que j'étais résolue à donner, apportant une livraison à domicile de plats de traiteur à emporter qui provenait de chez Dean and Deluca café, restaurant peu bon marché. Lieu de ravitaillement surprise localisé à Soho au 560 Broadway, New-York. Je posai ma bouteille de bière sur la table, m'avançai vers la table où le reste des achats déposaient, étaient en train, par ses soins, d'être enlevés, mes bras enlaçant la taille de mon saucier adoré, le rassurant par la suite à propos de mes valeurs inculqués que je lui certifiai d'inébranlables. Mais j'aimai mon travail, poussée hors des retranchements professionnels habituels. Je ne m'aurai, je pense, excuser pour cela. Et pourquoi ? Pas à cet instant. Désolé ! Encore moins pendant cette prestation plus que privée dans cette chambre du 7ème arrondissement dans laquelle Christian fit chanceler mon esprit, jetant mon lest à la corbeille. Cette semaine de la mode m'avait fait rêver ainsi qu'un bien fou en matière de décrispation. Paris, où l'on oublie tous ces soucis !

L'activation du phallus me provoquait un tournis graduel, grossissant au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme grandissait, accentuant le sprint de mes pulsations cardiaques que j'entendis cogner de plus en plus tapageusement. Mon cerveau était sur le point d'imploser. La cadence de son attribut génital s'exprima avec une prose magistralement énergique, sentant cette sensation orgastique escalader prestissimo jusqu'à ma tête après avoir effectué d'une façon empressée, la traversée de mon être que je n'aurai à cette seconde pu décompter. Cet invité connu et reconnu me prit par surprise, expert sournois, brillantissime, extériorisant un gémissement sonore, parfaitement communicatif ainsi que celui de sir Thompson. Nos corps étaient devenus suants, englués l'un à l'autre érotiquement, respiration saccadée, le cœur qui tapait à l'unisson, avec 6 eurythmie. Nous ouvrîmes les yeux à quelques minuscules secondes d'intervalle, ceux-ci complètement flous, miroitants, 7 coruscants, le désir assouvi, comblés et harassés par l'emportement de l'orgasme en pleine tempête, la conscience déplantée. Nous nous fixâmes ensuite durant un minime moment, un sourire mutuellement à moitié étiré avant que la joue gauche de Christian ne se couche temporairement sur mon épaule droite, me faisant penser au repos d'un conquérant qui conquit. Un baiser fut adressé à cet endroit quelques petites minutes après, au creux du cou puis un, définitif, sur la bouche avant de clore cette nuit par une étreinte alanguie, un tantinet ardente qui redoubla, encore, la chaleur très moite des corps, ornementant de douces caresses de la rondeur du fessier avec lasciveté, celles-ci reçues avec réciprocité lorsque que je repris mon ascendant sur lui malgré sa courte durée, mes lèvres y parsemant tel un extra, des marques aimantes sur l'ensemble du torse, de nouveau, faisant par la suite preuve d'un comportement adulateur au niveau du nombril que le fin bout de ma langue titilla, entendant un long soupir, pressentiment soudain d'une expression faciale extatique affichée, lèvres à la largesse nirvanienne, que le regard qui fut ensuite, orienté en sa direction, me l'attestait.

Ma bouche descendit sur la région pubienne sans qu'elle ne franchisse toutefois la démarcation, jugeant un peu trop intime à mon goût, ne voulant faire un vilain jeu de mots à l'occasion. Aucune suggestion ne fut émise, trop gentleman pour cela, n'en n'éprouvant de frustration, par chance. Pour la gâterie masculine, préservatif ôté précédemment, je ne m'étais pas montrée aussi grisée envers son organe à la virilité alerte. Pas assez accoutumée, mes lèvres à l'attitude effarouchée en sa proche présence. Celles-ci procédèrent simplement à une subtile aspiration par un effet ventouse, alternant par le tournoiement du bout de ma langue, à ras, cependant, de la délimitation du phallus, lequel se vit seulement, sagement offrir par l'extrémité de mes doigts, un effleurement tout léger avant de remonter à la hauteur du visage. Un soupir supplémentaire, audible, s'exprima près de mon oreille, mon corps recouché sur le sien, yeux ouverts de l'amant, aux scintillements d'intermittence, figure transparaissant la plénitude, ce témoignage qui se dirigea à l'arrière de ma tête, enfouissant partiellement ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Ma bouche fut embrassée d'une manière délicate tandis que mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, terminant sur cette délicieuse accolade. Nous nous endormîmes un peu plus tard, corps serrés l'un à côté de l'autre, revêtus par le drap, mes lèvres esquissant un sourire avant de m'endormir. On aurait pu ériger une statue en son honneur. Cette magie en ce Paris !

* * *

1 bichant : Content, bien se porter

2 accortes : Gentil agréable

3 preste : Agile, leste, de manière vive et rapide

4 prestai : Fournir une prestation

5 objectivés : Porter un jugement sans faire intervenir des préférences personnelles

6 eurythmie : Combinaison harmonieuse de sons

7 coruscants : Etincelant


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**

 **Bonne journée.**

* * *

Her face is a map of the world

Son visage est une carte du monde

Is a map of the world

Est une carte du monde

You can see she's a beautiful girl

Tu peux voir qu'elle est une belle fille

She's a beautiful girl

Elle est une belle fille

And everything around her is a silver pool of light

Et tout autour d'elle est un puis de lumière argentée

The people who surround her feel the benefit of it

Les gens qui l'entourent en bénéficient

It makes you calm

Elle te rend calme

She holds you captivated in her palm

Elle t'a dans la poche

Suddenly I see

Tout d'un coup je vois

This is what I wanna be

Que c'est ce que je veux être

Suddenly I see

Tout d'un coup je vois

Why the hell it means so much to me

Pourquoi cela compte-t-il autant pour moi ?

I feel like walking the world

J'ai l'impression de traverser le monde

Like walking the world

De traverser le monde

You can hear she's a beautiful girl

Vous pouvez entendre elle est une belle fille

She's a beautiful girl

Ele est une belle fille

She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white

Elle remplit chaque coin comme si elle était née en noir et blanc

Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember

Elle te réchauffe quand tu essaies de te souvenir

What you heard

Ce que tu as entendu

She likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Elle préfère te laisser suspendu à un fil

And she's taller than most

Et elle est plus grande que tout

And she's looking at me

Et elle me regarde

I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine

Je peux voir ses yeux regarder depuis une page de magazine

Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower

Elle me fait sentir que je pourrais être une tour

A big strong tower

Une grande et forte tour

She got the power to be

Elle a le pouvoir d'être

The power to give

Le pouvoir de donner

The power to see

Le pouvoir de voir

* * *

Je commençai à émerger de mon sommeil, les yeux encore clos, ma bouche qui croquait à demi un sourire matinal, mon visage dessinant un air pudique de contentement intime dû à cette soirée remarquablement resplendissante dont mon corps, esprit en gardaient une sensation mémorable, l'ivresse au figuré, n'ayant subi ce dégrisement qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Ma tête conservait, quant à elle, un sentiment très allégé au sens propre, concernant le vin, fort heureusement. Je dois avouer que le réveil fut quelque peu difficile au moment d'ouvrir les paupières alors que je reposai dans le lit, couverte toujours par ce drap blanc, dormant tel un loir avant que je n'affronte la clarté du jour qui immaculée la chambre, déjà. En me retournant, je constatai également que la place à côté de moi était vide, Christian s'étant déjà levé, portes du placard ouvertes, celui-ci aménagé face au lit, où veste grise avec pochette, pantalon caché sous, disposé sur le cintre et chemise bleu anthracite, avaient été exposés en évidence, y jetant un rapide coup d'œil après mon saut brusque du lit, lorsque je me tournai vers la table de chevet situé à ma gauche afin de prendre ma montre puis regarder l'heure. Je bondis à une heure un peu tardive que je m'étais déconseillée pourtant. On ne peut jamais prévoir l'imprévisible. Ensemble bustier, slip rhabillé, bas, s'en suivant, jupe me tenant en équilibre sur jambe droite tout en sautillant à cloche pied afin d'enfiler mon escarpin noir à bordure blanche qui l'entourait, rechaussant celui-ci de gauche. Je raccrochai ensuite ma montre avec grande concentration dans la partie salon, allant ensuite rechercher ma veste de tailleur du regard, celle-ci jetée sur le canapé, vers lequel ma mémoire intuitive me guida.

Alors que je la repris, une maquette d'une dimension large, tomba sur la moquette, que je ramassai, sourcils froncés, m'interrogeant, à travers des yeux intrigués, au maquillage passé dont je m'indifférai éperdument, suite à mon empressement, y attachant encore moins d'importance en vue de courir en vitesse pour aller me changer comme prévu. Evidemment, mon regard prêta davantage d'attention vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais découvert par inadvertance, grâce à un geste hâtif. La providence ! Je n'avais vu jusqu'à ce jour cette photo sensée apparemment représenter la nouvelle couverture du magazine. Mannequin aux cheveux ébène, ceux-ci coiffés d'un chignon-banane sophistiqué, élégant, posant de dos, celui-ci dénudé, vêtu d'une robe mauve, ou juste d'un tissu au contraste brillant, couvrant plutôt le bas, tête tournée vers la gauche, long gants portés, assortis à la couleur et long sautoir doré qui chutait sur la longueur de la colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant au milieu de ce dos aux muscles féminins. Il y avait-il eu un changement de dernière minute ? Tout était possible avec Miranda mais pas pour cette fois. Tandis que j'observai la maquette en vitesse, recto, verso, Christian sortit de la salle de bain, le bonjour glorieux, ton courtoisement taquin.

-Bonjour madame _._

Je me tournai après cette politesse du matin qui m'avait été adressée, y faisant abstraction, préoccupée à cet instant par ce projet de représentation graphique de mode envers lequel je me questionnai, en venant à l'interroger illico, légèrement déstabilisée contrairement au conquistador, la démarche décontracte, nonchalante, revêtu d'une seule serviette blanche nouée au bassin, celle-ci tournée sur le devant, cheveux légèrement humides, se servant son café dans une tasse. Sa désinvolture diffusante, espressivo.

-Euh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ca ressemble à quoi ? C'est une maquette.

Réponse fournie, évasive, arrogamment d'ailleurs, le sourire s'y alliant, yeux brillants d'une insolente assurance exprimée non plus ou moins à mon égard.

-Oui. De quoi ?

Mon ton quant à lui s'imposait d'une façon légèrement ferme, n'étant idiote à propos de l'utilité de ce modèle cartonné que je lui fis sentir, me vendant la mèche par la suite avant de tomber des nues.

-De ce à quoi Runaway Amérique ressemblera quand Jacqueline Folett sera la nouvelle rédactrice en chef.

Je reposai immédiatement la maquette de publication sur la console attenante au canapé, marchant résolument vers la limite de l'embrasure des panneaux amovibles en tant que porte de chambre après son éloquence gestique.

-Quoi ? Ils vont remplacer Miranda ?

Je fus effarée.

-Oui. Et elle m'a engagé pour superviser tout le contenu éditorial.

Tasse à café d'une main droite, journal de l'autre, sur lequel un œil fut porté avec fulguration, superficiellement, ressemblant à un cadre supérieur à la suffisance d'un petit merdeux.

-Tu es vraiment surprise ?

Et comment ? A cette seconde, je me suis demandée si il ne s'était pas servi de moi, me manipulant comme une poupée, doutant légitiment d'une once de sincérité de sa part, ceci causé par cette finasserie. Quel salopard, oui ! Je me sentis grugée. Il a y relativement beaucoup de personnes qui se font avoir en manipulation.

-Jacqueline est bien plus jeune que Miranda, elle a une vision fraîche des choses.

Monsieur bu une gorgée de son carburant noir de caféine, le regardant, debout, médusée, écœurée, ma perception envers lui complètement modifiée. Ce comportement odieux, inacceptable ainsi qu'injuste vis-à-vis de celle nommée La femme dragon, pour laquelle mon estime avait évolué positivement au fil des mois, éprouvant cette empathie face à sa fragilité émotionnelle que j'avais découverte lors de mon entrée dans sa suite, la veille, dévoilant sa vulnérabilité. Un deuxième divorce. Je compatis, lui demandant si je pouvais faire quelque chose, après lui avoir soumis l'idée d'annuler la soirée à laquelle elle devait participer qui était ce dîner mondain. Douée pour obéir au va chercher, une critique stupéfiante de sa part qui avait été formulée à son encontre, se blâmant.

« - _Faites votre travail._ »

Un conseil avisé, judicieux que j'avais très aimablement pris, esquissant un humble sourire. Un contact humain avait brisé sa carapace, qui nous avait touché toutes les deux avec pudeur, bien sûr.

-Runaway Amérique est l'un des magazines les plus chers sur le marché. Jacqueline fera la même chose en dépensant deux fois moins. Et Irv, c'est un business man, tu le sais.

Journal jeté sur le lit tel un chiffon, cette expression arrogante qui resurgit sur son visage ainsi que méprisante, m'estomaquait aussi, après ces argumentations partagées, mes oreilles ayant du mal à assimiler cette traîtrise.

-Miranda va être effondrée. Toute sa vie tourne autour de Runaway, il ne peut pas lui faire ça.

Furax, désappointée intérieurement, à mon tour face à l'écoute de ce stratagème. Cette injustice fit grimper légèrement mon timbre de voix pendant que je prenais la défense, le parti de Miranda. J'avais changé de camp, en effet, le réalisant à ce moment, m'en félicitant.

-Trop tard. Irv doit en parler à Miranda après la fête pour James.

Employant à son service toujours cette décontraction gestuelle, innée, Christian prit son costume suspendu sur cintre qu'il posa sur le lit, sa tasse tenue ferment en main, rebuvant des gorgées supplémentaires de café. Je l'aurais baffé, mes yeux fulminant qui le jugeait, trouvant ce type de complot intolérable sans que celui-ci n'en n'éprouve de remords.

-Elle ne se doute de rien ?

-C'est une grande fille, elle va s'en sortir.

Un sourire furtif, assuré, un tantinet narquois, s'accompagna de sa réponse, que je trouvai impardonnable, rebutée par l'homme de lettres à l'esprit aiguisé, mon sauveur pour la trouvaille du manuscrit introuvable d'Harry Potter, l'amant, sa galanterie, séduction, son charme général. J'avais été désenvoûtée, détrompée. Soudainement, j'ai vu. Je revêtis sur mes épaules mon chauffe-épaules noir tandis que le saligaud tenter de me faire changer d'avis par rapport à mon départ précipité, se tenant dans l'embrasure des portes coulissantes de la chambre, continuant quant à moi, à ramasser le reste de mes affaires prestement.

-Je dois y aller. l'annonçant fermement, d'une tonalité expéditive, sèche.

-Andy.. Andy, c'est trop tard. Bébé, c'est fait.

Quel ton mielleux, doucereux, suppliant, espérant me retenir ! Tout en s'avançant un peu vers le salon.

Une fois mes vêtements réunis, je me dirigeai en direction de la porte, mon issue salutaire de sortie, l'éconduisant sur un ton un tantinet antipathique et davantage hostile, envoyé tout simplement balader.

-Je ne suis pas ton bébé.

Bien dit! Et, si j'en avais eu le tempérament, par rapport à la conjoncture de la situation, je l'aurais mouché sans regret. Dommage !

Je téléphonai ensuite à Miranda afin de la prévenir au sujet de Jacqueline Folett, me pressant sur le pont des arts, où de l'autre côté du cellulaire elle ne m'accorda aucune minute, me raccrochant au nez. Je courus alors avec mes talons, le cœur palpitant d'anxiété, de crainte incommensurable, me répétant Fais chier, fais chier, chier, chier, chier ! Pourrais-je corroborer à temps ?

Erreur de faiblesse salutairement commise toutefois. A brûle-pourpoint, je fus désaveuglée, Christian décontenancé, tasse en suspens, regard dérouté, en prenant pour son grade d'homme vexé. Bien fait ! Porte de la chambre ensuite empruntée, signant mon adieu même si j'allai le revoir à la réception organisé en l'honneur de James Holt deux heures plus tard, croisant son regard à l'autre bout d'une table différente, celui-ci empli d'une assurance charmeuse, un tantinet narquoise, luisant de coquinerie, allusion visuelle par rapport à la nuit passée ensemble. Je suis là, tu ne peux m'échapper, résister. Mais si ! Ne doute de rien avant d'applaudir jaune quand Miranda annonça que le choix du créateur pour travailler en collaboration avec lui, s'était porté avec l'aide du dragon, sur Jacqueline Folett, trahissant Nigel. L'estime que le diable avait gagnée envers moi, réciproquement, avait chuté vertigineusement lors des applaudissements qui félicitaient cette collègue comme elle avait nommée, hypocritement, sauvant ainsi son poste de rédactrice en chef chez Runaway. Miranda était tombée dans mon discrédit pendant que ma consternation m'avait fait chuter de très haut à la verticale, coulant à pic comme un plomb.

Ce charmeur godelureau, distingué de Christian Thompson, m'avait-il, en y repensant, proposé de lui envoyer ce que j'écrivais, avais écrit en nombre, par intérêt personnel ? Un envoi de dossier représentant, je l'avoue, un paquet énorme par son volume, le stupéfiant à la réception de celui-ci, remarque abordée d'une manière critique avec le sourire quelque peu indulgent, néanmoins, étiré en largesse, sur les marches des escaliers de ce gala d'où j'avais pu m'échapper, tard, où Runaway célébrait l'âge de la mode, de ce que je qualifiai d'honnête qualité, concernant mes articles. Ceux-ci composés par ma plume journalistique, en cours, encore de formation, humilité qui me rendait lucide, reconnaissant, sans orgueil, le séduisant saligaud qui me l'avait fait reconnaître de son côté, avec une clarté davantage accentuée en direction d'un sentiment d'évidence affûté.

« - _Je pense que vous avez du talent, Andy._ »

Son ton complimenteur affirmé à l'expression jovialement pétillante, n'avait pas tourné autour des mots, me proposant de me présenter par la même occasion à l'éditeur du New-York magazine auquel il souhaitait me présenter, émerveillée par cette offre cordialement généreuse. Ma plume devait sortir des sentiers communs de l'écriture alors !

« - _Venez prendre juste un verre._ »

En y réfléchissant, me l'aurait-il réellement présenté ? Vraisemblablement, je crois mais peut-être que la durée de l'entrevue entremise par le très serviable chevalier sensible à mon coup de stylo, habillé d'un smoking noir, contrastant de couleur grâce à une pochette rouge écarlate, goût sûr également en matière de mode masculine, l'élégance à la new-yorkaise, ne se serait pas trop attarder, le fameux malin Thompson espérant par la suite, prolonger ce verre, uniquement en tête-à-tête. Hypothèse que mon esprit ne réfute pas. J'ai fait preuve de trois, quatre secondes au maximum d'hésitation liée à la tentation de plier et ainsi de le suivre. Ma volonté m'en a écarté, me forçant à refuser, le désir de regagner le domicile afin de pouvoir me rattraper d'une façon illusoire, auprès de Nate, ma présence obligatoire de seconde assistance retenue en otage, répétant comme un trouble obsessionnel du langage, sans interruption, ou presque ; Je n'avais pas le choix. On l'a toujours.

« - _Tu aurais lui dire non, Andy._ »

Suggestion furibarde de la part d'Emily due à sa place que je remplaçai pour cette semaine de la mode dans la ville lumière, de cette grande, noble dame française, où dans les coulisses je fus présentée par l'intermédiaire de Miranda au légendaire couturier italien, Valentino Garavani, celui-ci vouant un culte passionné envers la féminité sensuelle, vaporeuse, délicate, qu'habillent les femmes. Un immense honneur de lui serrer la main, aimant sincèrement, oui, sa splendeur de collection. Le pied emplâtré de la première assistante, chargé des affaires personnels, touchant directement la diablesse en chef, ceci causé par sa seconde de mégarde, malheureux concours de circonstance, en traversant la route, feu rouge avertissant de l'interdiction de franchir le passage clouté. Je m'en voulus, me rendant moi-même responsable, ma conscience culpabilisant, en me morfondant d'inquiétude dans la salle d'attende de l'hôpital où Emily avait été admise. Acculée d'un transport de paquets, ceux-ci signé d'Hermès, alors que je poussai mon courage au bout du combiné afin de l'informer de la modification d'avis, émise par Miranda, m'obligeant à lui en faire par sur le champ, peut-être que si je n'avais, par crainte, suivi les instructions autoritaires, elle n'aurait pas eu cet accident bête, la handicapant sévèrement, soutenue, après sa sortie, par des béquilles. Tel un chat, Emily, retombait quand même sur ses pattes griffues, mais non si récalcitrante que ça.

« - _Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tu sais comment elle est._ »

« - _Pitié ! Elle est pathétique ton excuse !_ »

L'épithète usé bientôt jusqu'à la corde avait été certainement correctement défini. Pourtant ma défense d'argumentation concise avait été exprimée avec une sincère spontanéité.

Toutefois, quand on veut se tenir à un emploi qui commence à vous satisfaire dû à une amélioration de vos prestations jusque-là accomplies catastrophiquement, on ne se laisse pas le choix, ne vous donnant aucun répit lorsque vous avez repassé l'examen de compétence avec succès. Miranda, inépuisable en attitude d'une exigence tyrannique, n'accordait aucune accalmie. Je n'étais pas de mauvaise foi. Cependant, cette accaparante occupation prestigieuse, de haute couture professionnelle, dévorante, adjectif beaucoup plus proche de la vérité, avait gangréné ma relation amoureuse, jusqu'à présent solidement stable et saine en entente relationnelle, du moins je le pensai. Comme je l'avais confessé lors de mon entretien avec le rédacteur en chef du journal The New-York Mirror, situé au second étage de l'immeuble où je m'étais présentée, après que celui-ci m'est interrogé vis-à-vis de mon départ précipité de chez Runaway.

« - _C'était enrichissant. Après je crois que j'ai… Déconné._ »

Toute détérioration sentimentale que subissent deux protagonistes, dont la distance s'insinue insidieusement entre eux, ne se produit jamais pour rien. Quand on relativise, un événement perturbateur qui intervient, vous fragilisant un tantinet, bousculant pas mal votre état émotionnel de jeune femme à l'amour non tari, on se dit que dans le négatif, on réussit à en tirer du positif. Pour mieux se retrouver plus tard. Les liens que Nate et moi avions nourris lors de sa construction étaient du sérieux. Pendant notre explication dans ce café, restaurant prénommé, Mayrose, au 920 Broadaway, je me repentis, en lui exprimant que j'étais désolée.

Le pardon avait été validé, établissant des projets de sa part qui me consolèrent durablement, après m'avoir annoncé qu'il avait décroché un boulot à Boston, durant mon absence, lors de cet entretien d'embauche, en tant que sous-chef, contente pour lui, trouvant cette très bonne nouvelle géniale. J'avais alors fait preuve d'humour en lui déclarant que je ne savais ce que j'allai devenir sans ses délicieux croque-monsieur.

« - _Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir du pain à Boston et peut-être même du fromage. On pourrait peut-être essayer de faire des projets._ »

Une proposition qui m'offrit l'absolution.

« - _Tu crois ?_ » répondant timidement, heureuse dans mon fort intérieur toutefois.

Nate hocha la tête, convaincu, partant pour reconstruire une vie en commun, l'étirement de son sourire l'affirmant.

« - _Oui._ »

Ma bouche s'élargit, baissant la tête, ravie, apaisée, principalement après lui avoir avoué qu'il avait eu raison à propos de tout ça.

« - _J'ai.. J'ai complètement trahi mes amis et ma famille. Et j'ai trahi mes opinions. Et pourquoi ?_ » en prenant profondément conscience, l'expression en pleine réflexion, méditant là-dessus, ce que je jugeai réellement de ridicule, inutile, futile, me remettant en question bien sûr.

Je confessai en même temps ma déloyauté générale, la trahison qui formait un tout y compris de l'avoir trompé malgré que cela ne m'aurait porté préjudice étant donné notre situation de séparation à l'amiable sans trop détenir le choix, nous concernant. Ironie du mauvais sort ! Une tromperie morale surtout qui avait ébranlé toutes mes convictions. Cette vérité, il l'avait cependant entendu et ce qui s'était produit lors de mon séjour à Paris, resterait là-bas.

Epilogue.

L'humour de mon prochain sous-chef avait été dégainé avant le mien, me taquinant.

« - _Pour des chaussures, pour des jupes, pour des vestes, des pantalons…_ »

Je l'interrompis non pas avant énumération complète mais pour seulement m'excuser, me regardant ensuite indulgemment ainsi qu'avec une lueur de compréhensibilité, curieusement.

« - _Nate…_ Je pris mon courage à deux mains, un furtif instant de silence s'interposant _. Je suis désolée._ » les larmes presque aux yeux qui furent retenues.

Lorsque je sortis de mon entrevue qui s'était bien déroulée, me confiant qu'il avait téléphoné chez Runaway afin d'obtenir une lettre de référence, communication réceptionnée par une fille snobe et désagréable, devinant que c'était Emily, recevant quand même un fax de la part de Miranda qui racontait que de toutes les assistantes.., l'embarras me submergeant à ce moment, mon visage caché partiellement par ma main tout en glissant petitement sur ma chaise. J'aurais voulu disparaître. … Qu'elle avait engagé, j'avais été de loin sa plus grande déception, analysant que cela était dû à ma compétence qui avait su être détectée, sans prétention. Mais que si le rédacteur ne m'engageait pas, il aurait été vraiment un idiot. Voilà la raison de ma déduction, m'estomaquant, le regard écarquillée. J'avais dû faire quelque chose de bien comme il me l'avait répété. Je crois aussi, modestement. Une fois à l'extérieur, j'en souris, flattée, respirant de satisfaction. Je fis don des minutes plus tard, marchant dans la rue, des toilettes que j'avais acquises, à Emily, justement, me disant que je lui devais bien ça pour me faire pardonner, également, sentant au bout du fil que ma générosité l'avait touchée, à sa manière, venant de la mienne.

« - _Salut Emily, c'est Andy. Ne raccroche pas. J'ai un service à te demander._ »

« - _Toi, tu as un service à me demander ?_ » le ton, évidemment condescendant, sa défense.

« - _Oui. Ecoute. J'ai gardé un tas de vêtements de Paris et j'aurais pas l'occasion de les porter, alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser ?_ »

« - _Eh bien, je ne sais pas, il va falloir que j'engage un déménageur. Il va falloir que je les fasse retoucher, elles vont être beaucoup trop grandes pour moi. Mais je pense que je peux te dépanner. J'enverrai Roy les prendre cet après-midi._ »

« - _Merci, Emily, c'est gentil._ »

Je finis par Bonne chance ! Très amicalement.

Elle raccrocha sans ajouter un mot d'au revoir mais le cœur y était.

 _La fille qui t'a précédé avait placé la barre très haut. Tu vas ramer._

En passant par le bâtiment Elias Clarke, j'aperçus à distance, Miranda, en sortir, parlant au cellulaire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. A l'instant où son regard protégé par ces belles lunettes coutures s'orienta en ma direction, de la tête, je lui adressai un salut de gratitude pour tout, n'y répondant pas. Je ne m'attendais à rien en retour malgré que je devinai que ce geste personnel l'avait de son côté, aussi, touché, poursuivant quant à moi mon chemin, ébouriffant ma frange.

Je pense que jamais auparavant, quiconque ne lui avait adressé de reconnaissance. Cet enrichissement vécu sincèrement m'y avait conduit, inaugurant pour son plaisir dissimulé dont celui-ci se révélait par la réaction d'un bref sourire, assise dans la voiture, confortablement, lunettes retirées avant de les rhabiller sur le nez, son moyen de protection. Mon expérience s'achevait ainsi après avoir laissé choir, Miranda, à Paris, place de la Concorde, où arrivée à la fontaine, appelée Celle des mers, je jetai mon portable à la place d'une pièce à souhait, libre, en effet, malgré qu'il était en train de sonner, me rappeler à l'ordre pour la toute dernière fois sans que j'y réponde. Je continuai ma route envers laquelle j'avais toute confiance, venue dans la grande pomme exprès pour. Le souvenir, par ailleurs, de Christian Tompson s'effaçait, lui souhaitant, par la pensée, également, une bonne route, n'ayant mauvais fond. Je résistai contre l'oppression d'une rancune à son égard de toute façon. J'avais retrouvé mon chemin, ce qui importait à mes valeurs.

Juste quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bien.

Le cœur à portée de main..

Quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

*Extraits des paroles de la chanson d'Enzo, Enzo, 1993, de l'album Deux.

*KT Tunstall, chanson, Suddenly I See de l'album; Eye to the Telescope, 2004, source de traduction, . Un tout petit peu corrigée.


End file.
